You & I
by Leyla Zind
Summary: Lista la Pre-cuela y secuela de la historia de 'La chica del tatuaje seductor' !
1. Chapter 1

_Hola querida-os lectores! El día de hoy traigo un fic que me pareció interesante tratar la perspectiva en primera persona así como narrativa, no se es algo que aún no he hecho en ninguno de mis fics pero me pareció atractiva la idea, espero no me vaya tan mal en críticas y de ser así pues a mejorar que en este mundo solo hay eso… _

_Muchos de ustedes pidieron SECUELA de la historia de 'la chica del tatuaje seductor' y… aquí esta! Es una mezcla de situaciones en el tiempo vivido por estas dos chicas, en la historia trate de mezclar lo mejor posible la historia del inicio y la continuación de mi anterior fic…_

_Aclaro este fic está ya terminado, no quería subir nada hasta estar segura que podría actualizar lo más rápido posible así que…actualizo una vez por semana!(a muchos revws pues actualizo más veces)._

_Besos y les espero con Revws! __No sean malito-as!_

_A leersss!_

**You and I (tu y yo)**

**POV Hermione**

Este es uno de los días en que abro con pesar mis ojos, parece que mis siestas diurnas se continúan prolongando un poco más cada día conforme la fecha limite se acerca, debo estirar mis brazos y cuerpo lo más que me deja mi actual situación física estoy comenzando a tener problemas para sentarme yo sola sin ayuda en esta cama, vaya que hasta para poder pasar por mis brazos dentro de la bata y estar más cómoda necesito de ella…la necesito demasiado. Aunque me siento cansada y algo sofocada, al bajar la mirada me doy cuenta que el causante de su cansancio extremo y apetito casi insaciable seguramente duerme aun seguramente pero mientras pienso en eso y siento como se mueve, se me asomaba hacia afuera del cierre de la bata parte de mi vientre en movimiento por él bebe que en mi cargo con tanta ilusión y amor. Con delicadeza comienzo acariciar sobre el lugar en mi vientre donde siento que patea por dentro, le canto un arrullo con una sonrisa en mi rostro que se asoma al sentir este milagro creciendo sano y tranquilo dentro de mí, después de tanto buscarlo por fin pudimos conseguirlo, quien diría que en verdad el producto del amor que desde hace tiempo compartíamos ambas culminaría de una manera tan bella y hermosa.

Lista ya sentada en el borde de aquella cama contenía mi vientre entre mis manos cantando despacio, acunándole suavemente como si de alguna pieza invaluable se tratase para mí y lo ES…es la prueba fehaciente de que en mi vocablo personal no existe la palabra _imposible, _a mi gusto a esa palabra le sobran las primeras dos letras y si alguien se atreve a decirme que no se podrá lograr tal o cual cosa siempre me da un gusto enorme demostrar lo contrario – _con gusto puede sentarse a ver como no es fácil pero tampoco poco posible conseguirlo_ – ohh como me encanta responderles eso, he fallado mil veces quizá pero he conseguido lo que en verdad me interesa en más de mil ocasiones también, eso sí a mi modo siempre luchando y buscando lo que me propongo y ahora un hijo con ella quien es el amor de mi vida… ella mi eterna enamorada a la cual en el colegio me tenía loca por ella más nunca le dije nada al día de hoy habíamos logrado lo que muchos ya quisieran o algunos otros envidian, comenzar una vida juntas, emprender lo que juntas soñamos desde jóvenes aun ocultando nuestra relación de amigos y familiares. Esta es y será nuestra familia, juntas las dos y nuestro bebe, libres de prejuicios y habladurías de nadie, jamás escucharon lo que nos gustaría a nosotras, algunos se oponen aun y eso es algo que me viene valiendo menos que un pepinillo. Con este pensamiento y muchas más cosas en la cabeza, aunque algunas más desagradables que otras cierto era que poco me importa y me importara lo que los demás digan-piensen de mi pero ahora con ella y nuestro bebe todo cambia, mi perspectiva deja de ser solo mía ahora debo velar y pensar antes por dos personas quienes son las más importantes en mi vida.

Comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación despacio escaleras abajo sosteniendo con mi brazo y mano izquierdos nuestro tesoro más preciado dentro mío, escalón a escalón ya que apenas me deja mover sin agitarme y aun así sabiéndome autosuficiente desde mucho tiempo atrás parece que dependo más de Pansy, cuando estoy solo andando o queriendo tomar algo que en mis momentos emotivos y de frustración de nena_**"Ah mi cielo que me dices nena riéndote y me causa tanta gracia que me ahuyentas los malos humos"…**_ me pongo nena dice como mí siempre sonriente mujer, me llama nena cuando me da uno de mis típicos arranques o berrinches, excelente mi idea de haberle enseñado a usar "ese aparato muggle que recibe la voz del otro y envía la tuya" como ella le decía al celular, oh Pansy es que no puedes ser más deliciosa. Me costó lo mío pero por fin sabia recibir y hacer llamadas de manera correcta mi pelinegra.

Continúe bajado las escaleras, estoy por tocar con mi pie un escalón aún faltan dos, cuando repentinamente siento un terrible dolor en el bajo vientre y me obliga a sujetarle con ambas manos con fuerza. Pasando un momento respiro profundamente y al ver que parece haber pasado sigo mi camino andando y restándole importancia bajo ahora con un poco más de lentitud pues el dolor se hace presente de nuevo de manera constante. Me obligo por todos los medios como solo yo sé hacerlo a terminar de bajar las dichosas escaleras _**"Jo, cuando buscamos la casa debí pedir que tuviese menos escaleras"**_ me digo apoyándome en la pared andando hacia el sillón que se encuentra justo a tres metros míos **"****_Wow…sentarse nunca me pareció nada extraordinario hasta hoy ¿pero que diantres pasa que siento esto?"_**vuelvo a preguntarme en voz alta pues aun no era momento, faltan al menos dos semanas no podía ser verdad "**_Bebe…por favor no te adelantes…o al menos no lo hagas cuando una de tus mamis no está en casa"_** me repito bajito tratando de calmar mi alterada respiración pues el bajar las escaleras así aunado al dolor que siento en _ese_ lugar me ha causado un agotamiento nada placentero y estoy sudando por haberme esforzado siento que no resistiré estar así un momento más, quiero llorar, quiero gritar y mucho! ¡Pero no lo hago porque no tengo a quien gritarle! **"****_Debí hacer caso a Pansy en Hogwarts y dominar los hechizos sin varita bajo presión… ¡Carajo! ¡Que la deje en la habitación! " _**Joder y el celular no lo veo cerca de mí por ningún lado y necesito comunicarme con ella ahora, este bebe me quiere atravesar, literalmente…

Abro y enfoco mis ojos al escuchar movimiento de llaves tras la puerta de la entrada en la casa esperanzada a que estoy escuchando correctamente, que no es un sueño y merlín se ha apiadado de mí mandando a alguien a abrir la puerta y que me lleve de inmediato a San Mungo pues mi varita estaba a unos pasos de mí y del ¿celular? Ese lo olvide muy prudente yo en la recamara antes de bajar.

Como si todo fuera en cámara lenta observo como la puerta se abre lo más parsimoniosamente posible, cerrándose despacio dejando dentro de casa a mi mujer, por fin llega y yo aquí sujetándome entre mis brazos el vientre en el cargo a nuestro hijo, le reclamare luego ahora solo…** "Joder…"** exclamo de nuevo sosteniéndome la parte baja del vientre a causa de su dolor devastador que me ocasiona el empuje del bebe "**Por fin llegas" **le levanto la voz a Pansy entre dientes, pobrecilla esta petrificada y al mismo tiempo trae una cara de dolor incomodo ¿será que el encontrarme así tiene que ver algo? Oh si, olvidaba que ella ahora mismo debe sentir todas mis dolencias con puntos y comas, llámenme masoca pero ver que no soy la única en dolor de desgarro me hace sentirme un poco menos molesta con ella, sí que más hacerle es culpa suya en parte también! Ah pero si esta tan hermosa ahí de pie con sus verdes ojos abiertos por la sorpresa tratando de apartar su propia incomodidad fisica y sujetando esa comida que le dije que me apetecía cenar, oh ya he recordado por eso no estaba en casa que torpe soy pero….** "para colmo no estás en casa justo hoy que … ahgggggggg" **trate de seguir reprendiéndole pero en lugar de eso solté un gran grito de dolor apretando más mi vientre, definitivo nuestro bebe se adelantó, vale basta de reganarla que ella no es maestra de legremancia a tal distancia.

Comencé a sollozar apretando bastante ya que no podía ni articular palabra o grito por el incómodo sentir que me atravesaba, literalmente me partía en dos y ella aun de pie frente a mi incrédula de lo que veía, es la primera vez que veo que abre y cierra la boca sin emitir palabras que se ve tan hermosa caramba oh si mi dolor empeoraba…** "diablos…cariño haz algo…."** le grito doblada de dolor sobre mi misma sin darme cuenta que ya la tenía abrazándome y besando mi frente, increíble eso me ha relajado bastante Ugh el dolor sigue pero saber que está aquí para mí y que estamos juntas en esto me relaja por increíble que parezca, ella al menos no tiene un pequeño ser vivo dentro que le impida moverse a sus anchas.

- **Perdóname Hermi preciosa pero te vi tan a gusto dormida que decidí ir por la cena que me pediste desde temprano, luego un dolor ataco mi espalda y bajo vientre cuando volvía ya a acá…. – **comenzó a decirme rápidamente y sonoramente nerviosa mientras sonreía acariciándome el vientre asegurándose que estábamos bien tanto yo como él bebe.

"**Estamos bien cariño, solo que creo que ahh" **dije lo más serena que pude a causa del dolor **"ya es el momento… se cancela la cena con los Potter mañana" **dije con una sonrisa triste centrando mi mirada en la suya pues ir a cenar con Harry y su nueva rubia-esposa no era algo que tenía ganas de mi mujer hacer pero por mi haría lo que fuera hasta ir a ver a el tal Potter y su 'flamante mujer' como ella le llamaba, increíble que mi amigo Harry dejo hacía ya muchos años a Ginny, con guapa que es no me extraña que el amigo de Pansy, Zabini, aprovechase lo que en palabras de mi pelinegra era "el bombón que el jodido niño que vivió dejo ir" aunque fue en verdad lo mejor que pudo hacer Harry porque como ahora conozco a Blaise sé que merecía mejor y a mi amiga-hermana Ginny la trata como reina como ella merece de verdad es una gran mujer y persona, ahora mismo estarán jugando con el pequeño Blaise a corretear a su padre, sorpresa que se llevaran al saber que estamos ya en el hospital… 'Merlín debemos avisarles' pero lástima que solo siento dolor y no ganas de estirarme a tomar un celular o invocar un patronus para mandarlos llamar, ya se encargara Pansy de avisarles…espero.

Veo como con una sonrisa tímida y preocupada Pansy se levanta de mi lado y me ayuda a erguirme a su lado sujetándome contra ella, asegurándose que estoy bien me dice que no me preocupe por nada, me encanta que me bese la frente y abrace como lo hace en ese momento, es una lástima que le interrumpa su bello movimiento con otro movimiento para encorvar mi cuerpo y un desgarrador grito de dolor tras su oído, joder que ahora es más feo lo que siento y _donde lo siento_! Ojala que lo sientas amor tú también aunque sea un poquito también _allí_ Pans, es una cosa desagradable de cojones esto que, literalmente, me parte en dos!

_"__¡Merlín misericordioso! Intensifica el hechizo de nuestros tatuajes, incrementa la intensidad que ella reciba sino el cien al doscientos por ciento de lo que siento ahora mismo"_ repito pidiendo con todo de mí, quizá soy desalmada pero aprendí de la mejor y…es mi esposa ¿hay que compartirlo todo no? Y sí todo es TODO!

- **Ohh! cariño vamos sujétate de mí que te llevo a san mungo ya en unos momentos vengo yo o mandamos por lo que haga falta traer de casa para ti y él bebe – **alcanzo a escuchar que me dice mi pelinegra con voz entre cortada por su mismo dolor, mientras siento como desaparecemos de la estancia para aparecernos en el dichoso hospital.

Veo a que se refería, una vez que llegamos a tocar el suelo del nosocomio bajo mi vista a observar que es lo que estoy pisando pues siento resbaladizo y ella me sujeta con más fuerza evitándome una posible caída por derrape, había roto aguas, ahora si Merlín me ampare que no hay vuelta atrás…

- **Señorita me urge un médico mi mujer está a punto de dar a luz y …- **escuche como urgía a la enfermera detrás del recibidor mientras se sujetaba la marca bajo sus ropas, las sanadoras y enfermeras al verme en tales condiciones apuraron a mandar a un par de tipas a darme una silla de ruedas para poder descansar un poco, no servía solo me sentía mas incomoda!

Me di cuenta que estaban por llevarme a donde iniciaría, por completo se revolucionaria nuestra vida "**Entramos dos amor…" **le dije a Pansy como pude sosteniendo, más bien apretando su mano mientras nos encaminaban hacia la habitación donde recibiríamos a nuestro bebe.

–**Saldremos tres, una familia completa! – **responde con visible miedo en el rostro y eufórica a la vez, miedo que también yo tengo pero sé que ella lo aparta para poder darme fortaleza, bah espero que se temple de hielo porque pienso gritarle de todo al pujar, ya siento como me comienza a dar otra jodida contracción ¡Otra! ¿Por qué son tan seguidas?

Mientras me acomodan sobre la cama un par de enfermeras me comienza a revisar signos y demás en tanto me levantan con ayuda a sacarme mis ropas y colocarme una bata horrenda del lugar este, veo a Pansy que saca su varita y apunta a su marca ofreciéndome una sonrisa que decía claramente_ "lo siento"_ y debo replicar! Acababa de suspender momentáneamente el efecto empático de nuestros tatuajes, **"Dijiste que me acompañarías en esto también cariño…ahhh**" le reclamo en medio de un irreprimible grito de dolor, ella se coloca tras mío abrazándome por la espalda dándome su apoyo sacándome un suspiro exasperado, me sujetaba con fuerza de las manos tenia entre las suyas las mías entrelazadas además de pegar bien su pecho a mi espalda, nuca más quise que estuviese tras mío como en este momento y así pudiera ella sentir mis esfuerzos encima suyo que supiera por lo que paso, claro está su tatuaje le deja sentir en cada lugar de su cuerpo lo que el mío siente pero ya habíamos acordado que pasaríamos así este momento, como si me leyera la mente comenzó a hablarme respondiendo mí aun no expresada molestia-suplica.

- **Conozco ese suspiro mi cielo, no te preocupes que el siguiente bebe lo tendré yo y así podrás echarme en cara con más gusto por lo que estas a punto de pasar - **me dice al oído cuidadosa dándome un beso por detrás de la oreja el cual por poco me saca una sonrisa, digo por poco porque en lugar de sonreír tuve que gritar un poquito más porque al parecer iba en serio esto de que ya debe salir nuestro retoño!

Me reacomodaron sobre la cama y sobre ella de modo que se los 'profesionales' de la salud verían el cómo y modo de coger a nuestro bebe, me dejan ahí con ella sola y yo dando otro grito que por poco deja sorda a mi esposa, si Pansy es mi esposa. Nos casamos hace poco, después de que por fin volvimos a salir, sin mencionar que me hizo ver mi suerte la muy malvada pues me daba solo respuestas incompletas pero después relato eso, por ahora mi principal interés es traer a este bebe al mundo mágico sano y salvo o sana, ninguna de las dos quisimos saber que era hasta que llegara con bien a nuestras vidas, pero me estoy desviando, me comenzaba a preguntar si todo esto habría sido diferente de haber comenzado a hablarle a Pansy del modo convencional en el colegio, ella siempre he ha dicho que de no ser porque quiso volverse buena aquel lejano día en la librería muggle que coincidimos jamás se habría atrevido a dar un paso de tal magnitud, por lo que por esa pequeña y minúscula decisión de su '_yo buena' _termino enamorada de mí y vaya mi suerte pensó que le di calabazas cuando me propuso escaparnos juntas durante la segunda guerra mágica. El estúpido de mi amigo Ron Weasley ocasiono nuestra separación durante años…ya lo hemos perdonado ambas.

Mientras yo estaba de trabajo de parto entiéndase toda alterada, dolorida y con horrendos dolores en partes en las que me gusta sentir cosas deliciosas y a veces dolorosas pero no de este grado de dolor vamos! Que nadie me advirtió que sería así, las sanadoras sonrientes me dicen que puje, que él bebe está a nada de salir, que no se la suerte que tengo que no voy a estar de trabajos más de un par de horas, yo por dentro les recuerdo a todas y cada una de ellas su árbol genealógico maldiciendo a todas por sonreírme cuando yo claramente dije que no quería pasar este trauma doloroso y ahora resulta que por estar tan 'bien' para que salga él bebe no es tiempo de ponerme nada que calme mi agonía física….me reconfortaría que mi pelinegra siente igual o peor que yo en donde mismo que yo! Pero no, la muy Sly suspendió la empatía hasta que pasara el parto… Nunca terminare de agradecer a este tatuaje empático…ha valido la pena todos estos años! Pero bien que ya estamos aquí me aguanto y continuo mi labor pero creo que si le tomó la palabra a mi mujer de que un hijo más y lo tiene ella!

Entre gritos de dolor de mi garganta, siseos tranquilizadores, buenas palabras de mi mujer en mi oído me alienta a continuar, a lo lejos escucho que una enfermera dijo que uno más y listo, si claro, uno más tiene diciéndome eso como desde hace veinte minutos los he contado ha sido mala idea suya poner frente a la cama de la paciente un reloj minutero! Con gran sacrificio me dedico a hacer lo que las mujeres estas me dicen, pujar y respirar, respirar y pujar pero reprimo una risa una vez más porque mi esposa me sigue en cada bocanada de aire y doloroso empuje que realizo ¡**ja**! Debe de ser feo sentir necesidad de pujar sabiendo que no saldrá nada! En su caso digo yo la última ahora me la he pasado así... En ese último esfuerzo, alcanzo a murmurarle a Pansy con voz bastante audible "**¿Cómo carajos nos metimos en esto? Agh!" **lanzo al aire seguida de un grito incomodo, era retorica la pregunta porque bien se cómo paso, tras de mi ella sonríe al recordar, siempre sonríe ante esa respuesta que ella sabe darme. La siento tras de mí y puedo percibir como su respiración se detiene y acerca sus labios susurrado el cómo inicio el viaje que ahora continuamos juntas más uno…

- **Fue por un beso mi amor…porque te robe un beso mi come-libros y presumida sabelotodo Gryffindor – **me dijo y beso tras mi oreja al mismo tiempo que escuchábamos un llanto y yo sentía mi cuerpo relajar por completo de las tan incomodas contracciones que me atravesaban.

...

_Hola wapas!_

_Aqui les traigo esta pequena historia, creo que me quedo divertida e interesante, ya esta terminada son solo 9 capis, no muy largos pero tampoco tan cortitos, actualizare 1 vez por semana o mas...ya dependera de si me lo piden en varios rvws jej._

_Son importantes l os comentarios, porque esos me alientan a seguir escribiendo y actualizando mas rapido para ustedes!_

_Un besazo y recuerden que la cajita de aca abajo es pa dejar comentarios sobre la historia o ...que se yo saludenme ! jeje_

_XOXO_


	2. Chapter 2

**::**

**Respondiendo Rvws...Ay que emocion que en menos de una semana ya lleva tanta lectura esta historia!**

**::**

**romimalfoy16: **BONJOUR, MON AMI! nono alli creo que dije cuantos capis tendria, sino pues aqui te aviso. Son 9 capitulos que hice de esta historia, eso si no muy largos pero tampoco cortos. Un placer y gusto enorme saber que ha siod de tu agrado la historia! un besaso que te mereces por ser la(o el jeje) primer valiente que me deja un Rvw aqu! Merci beaucoup!Y en base a tu peticion aqui dejo el siguiente capitulo dedicado a ti! muchas gracias por leer y espero seguir sabiendo de ti en los rvs! un abrazo!

**karean: **HOLA HOLA! jejej ya se que dejo con dudas pero... Cuando he dejado cudas sin responder !? (en base al fic me refiero...de personal nunca me han preguntado nada asi publico pero no tendria problema en responderlo igual jejeje) Pues esas dudas que te traes querida se responderan a lo largo de los siguientes ocho capis restantes! saludos y mil gracias por leer, espero seguirte leyendo!

**Guest: **Holis! aqui esta la acut! Gracias por leer.

**No tengo: **Que tal!? Ah, si te ha gustado la "Chica del tatuje seductor"? Ese fue mi primer fic escrito(o mal escrito jejej) y en verdad estoy enamorada de la tematica que use en el...no se es tan fuera de onda jeje, poco comun y divertido a veces, es muy como yo...versatil jeje pero bueno, aqui esta la continuacion del mismo y ojala te guste igual o mas que el otro! sino pues dejamelo saber y mejoramos, siempre eso mejorar! Saludos y gracias por tomarte tiempo y dejarme saber tu opinion! XOXO

**Qua: **Ohhhhh que leen mis ojos?! QUA? ERES TU!? OMFG! jejeje hace EONES que no leo de ti!(si asi con tonito de abuelita reganona y senalando con el dedo) jejeje, que tal todo?! un gusto leerte de nuevo querida!OH ya sabes que esas cosas siempre pasan, detalles y asi con la manera de mezclar lenguajes jeje pero! si muy muy tomado en cuenta el consejo guapa, me encanta que me lo hagas saber! Un placer saber que estas al ''acecho'' de los fics que te interesan y un honor que aun me leas! kisses y abrazos polares desde el norte donde vivo!

**Bueno antes que nada, agradecer enormemente a quien se toma el tiempo de leer, pero mas aun a quien se toma un poco mas para comentar! en verdad no tienen idea de que feliz me hace estar trabajando y q mi cel haga brbrbrbrb(asi vibrando) jaja porque me llegan las notificaciones de rvws ainn me emociona y alegra porque asi me animan a subirles los capis mas rapido!**

**N/A: Contine interaccion sexy entre chicas asi que...DEBILES DE MENTE CORRED QUE NO ME RESPONSABILIZO DE FUTURAS TENDENCIAS 'INADECUADAS'**

**A leerss!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo II<strong>

**Friend or Foe (amigas o enemigas)****...capi anterior**

_...**capi anterior...****  
><strong>_

_- **Fue por un beso mi amor…porque te robe un beso mi come-libros y presumida sabelotodo Gryffindor – **me dijo Pansy y beso tras mi oreja al mismo tiempo que escuchábamos un llanto y yo sentía mi cuerpo relajar por completo de las tan incomodas contracciones que me atravesaban._

**...**

- **¿Un beso? –** Me pregunta mi vivaracha amiga pelirroja sosteniendo en sus manos un pergamino enroscado con el cual me acababa de dar un golpecito mi cabeza castaña en señal de reprimenda – **Y el sape te lo doy por que no me dijiste que quisieras para NOVIA a _esa_ **– Dijo algo molesta de que le ocultase algo e suma importancia para ella ademásdeacentuar cierta palabra, pues había estado escuchándome como es que había llegado a "_Aquello_" con Pansy, el _como_ yo había sido "_tutora"_ de clase de una de sus más acérrimas enemigas del colegio, si torturada pero a besos de esa serpiente que me volvía loquita.

**"¡Que no la quiero para novia, creo, solo me gusta como besa!"** Respondí fingiendo seguridad de mis palabras a Ginny, la idea de llamarla así me astuta **"Solo es… interesante y aún no he probado con ninguna Sly, ame al dejarla intrigada cuando la bese y me fui"** dije encogiéndome de hombros guiñándole un ojo para que fuese creíble mi defensa, parece que me creyó la vivaracha pelirroja.

**- ¡Tú sí que no sientes pena ni culpa, eres todo un TIO pero sin el rabo! –** Me acusaba ahora la pelirroja en voz baja señalándome con su dedo acusador frente a mi cara, por Merlín con eso que dijo me acaba de recordar que caminamos hacia nuestra sala común **- casi casi podría decirte que eres como Ronald….-** me comparo y recrimino, guardándose de nuevo su dedo junto con sus manos en su túnica, en mi cara con pesar con su amorosamente patético hermano.

**"Ay…no seamos exageradas, que él tiene unos gustos que…**" le respondo con un escalofrió recorriéndome la espina "**Lavander saca-pulmones Brown"** mascullo burlesca de la novia de su hermano, era verdad Ronald tenía unos muy buenos gustos físicos en las chicas, pero que se calle la boca esa tipa, es muy bella pero sin hablar me mareaba.

- **Aja** – me contesta farfullando Ginny ignorando olímpicamente el comentario sobre Lavander **-…y Parkinson estaba ¿dónde dices?** – pregunta en voz baja mi pelirroja consentida deteniendo su avance al encarar a la señora Gorda de la sala común dando la contraseña para adentrarse.

Una vez que saludamos a un par de compañeros que aun jugaban despiertos ajedrez en la sala común, nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación, teniendo en cuenta que solo éramos ella después de la guerra nadie de mi curso regreso a terminar sus estudios y los del curso de Ginny bueno, ellas tampoco sentían deseos de terminar Hogwarts. Teníamos privacidad completa para poder contarle con algunos detalles a mi amiga mi incursión en la sala de los menesteres con ella esa tarde. Anduvimos en silencio hasta llegar a nuestros aposentos, una vez dentro Ginny atasco la puerta sin nada de delicadeza lanzándole un hechizo silenciador, no sin antes lanzarme una mirada de apuro, aún más fuerte que las de su madre, sí que era perturbador debía hablar ya…así lo quería hacer solo que verle ansiosa por el chisme me causaba gracia.

- **Granger…habla que me tienes en ascuas! – **mepresionaba la pelirroja, ya había tomado asiento a la orilla de su cama observándome con sus enormes ojos brillantes.

- **Yo, te dije que nunca he tenido nada con una Sly…solo tenía ganas de probar con una, es todo – **trate de resumir mi aventurilla diurna, le evadí la mirada, no quería que notara que me había causado algo más que simple placer el besar a Pansy.

-** Y una mierda Granger… tu no vas besando porque si dime !¿qué más?! – **Me pregunto Ginny observando cada una de mis reacciones, creo que algo hice mal que saltaron las preguntas que precisamente quería que no hiciera ** - Ella no es tu ex, no te vengues en ella, Joder Hermione el que sea Sly no significa que no sienta, eres como un vil tipo, te gusta, las usas y listo… ya está lo he dicho – **comenzó a decirme indignada dirigiéndome una mirada reprobatoria con su entrecejo fruncido a causa de su molestia.

Yo no podía más que evadirle una vez más la mirada y dejarle terminar, era cierto que en el pasado había buscado y de cierto modo…usado a un par de chicas para mi autosatisfacción desde mi mala relación con una chica de Revenclaw amiga de su curso, pero hoy era diferente, ese verano con ella comprendí que debo buscar alguien con quien sobrevivir y revivir, no simplemente vivir. Gracias Voldemort que sin ti no lo habría entendido, o quizá si…quien sabe solo sé que al final de la guerra mágica deseaba tener a mi lado alguien con quien compartir todo sí o sí y la maldita causalidad o casualidad había encontrado en mi camino a Parkinson un día en una librería muggle, por extraño que parezca no nos insultamos ni nada parecido fuimos un par de chicas conocidas que se sentaron a recato disfrutando de un café muggle en un poblado que ni por intervención de Merlín aparecía un mortifago, razón de más por la cual comenzamos a conversar más y más…hasta que septiembre llego y debíamos volver a la fachada habitual impuesta por nuestros bandos. Joder como deseo que termine todo esto ya! Pero eso se lo contare a Ginny después, ahora solo le interesa saber que ocurrió esta tarde.

**"Ginny te voy a…" **comencé a articular, pero las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta – **Joer que esto es difícil hasta contigo" **me queje en voz alta dejando caer pesadamente mis brazos tras mi cabeza al lanzarme a mi cama.

- **¿Cómo que hasta conmigo? – **me pregunto confusa mi pequeña amiga.

**"Que si me cuesta decírtelo a ti…como es que se lo diré a…." **volví a dejar la frase inconclusa, maldición! ¿Qué es lo que me dieron de beber en el jugo que me trabo tanto?

**- ¿A quién? –** Me pregunta de nueva cuenta Ginny mirándome fijamente abriendo sobremanera sus bellos ojos.

Era tanto su interés en lo que me pasaba que su molestia de hacia un minuto se le había olvidado y ahora la pelirroja se sentó a mi lado en mi cama.

**"A ella….Pansy"** susurro por fin respondiendo a mi amiga quien tenía una cara de no entender aun nada "**Ginny llevo viéndome con Pansy mas de tres meses" **solté en un suspiro y cerrando mis ojos y cubriéndome el rostro para evitar cualquier tipo de golpe sobre mi rostro por parte de la pelirroja, que seguramente, se cabrearía por ocultarle semejante cosa.

Milagrosamente, al reabrir mis ojos y separar mis dedos de estos veo que Ginny está de piedra pero sonriendo y en lugar de zapearme o empujarme me da un abrazo efusivo lanzándose sobre mi tendiéndose en mi propia cama "**Que cara…. ¿Esto porque Gin?" **le pregunto siendo víctima de su abrazo de oso y quedando confundida a morir soportando su peso sobre mí.

Emocionada y saltando sobre su rodillas me hace incorporarme frente a ella abrazándome aun frenéticamente, vale me está asustando pero es que Ginny siempre ha sido bastante expresiva no sé qué carajos sea esto estoy más sorprendida que nada. Poco a poco va calmando sus Saltitos y una enorme sonrisa se instaura en su rostro para hablarme de nuevo, no sin antes aclarar su garganta varias veces.

- **Porque eso significa que por fin has decidido no jugar más con las chicas – **me responde besando mi mejilla y alejándose hasta el lugar que había estado ocupando antes de abalanzarse sobre mí.

**"Ya te lo dije ¿no? y sino aquí va, emh… ella me gusta y me interesa muchísimo" **dije esta vez mas incomoda, debo explicar el que y el cómo, Merlín eso no lo preví.

**- Ay vamos Herms…lo más que duraste con pareja, fueron un par de meses y porque esa rubia necesitaba algo más que tus simples caricias manuales – **me recordó haciendo un gesto con sus dedos de la mano derecha riéndose mientras los movía de manera ridículamente graciosa – **Vale y lo de hoy… ¿Qué ha ocurrido que decides contarme de esto? – **me pregunto, Joer que a veces detesto la veloz y hábil mente emocional de Ginny.

"**Pues hoy…" **insisto, algo me dieron que las preguntas que merecen respuestas importantes no me salen!

**-** **¿Qué pasa? – **Pregunta preocupada esta vez – **Oh por Merlín no me digas que ha terminado contigo! – **mal supuso mi amiga, vale que es lista pero a veces ata mal los cabos así que decidí pasarme de lista.

"**Pues…algo así" **dije incapaz de reprimirme una sonrisa que se dibujaba en mi rostro de recordar "**y vaya en que _termino_ conmigo, fue genial, tan así que quiero repetir… fue sublime se queda corto" **dije en un suspiro recordando el momento que compartí con aquella serpiente de esa tarde con un suspiro acompañado de una sonrisa en mi rostro, el cual hizo que Ginny cambiara por completo su reacción.

- **¿Amigas o enemigas al fin Granger? Habla **– exigía Ginny y no le respondí dejando que siguiera parpadeando por unos cuantos segundos más con su rostro incrédulo balbuceando como pez fuera del agua, estaba claro que había comprendido a que me refería… al final sí que entendió porque en sus labios se curvo una maliciosa y pícara sonrisa.

_Un par de horas antes…_

_Habíamos quedado de vernos en el pasillo del séptimo piso, ahí donde yo sé que esta la entrada a la sala de los menesteres con ayuda de la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, no cabía en mi de la emoción y expectativa ante lo que me esperaba que sucediera esa noche con nosotras…ya habíamos hablado cada una de nuestros miedos y pesares en nuestros bandos y ella por desgracia estaba a punto de ser 'ordenada' como una de los más fieles seguidores del lord oscuro…_

_Llegue unos momentos antes para preparar todo ¿mi plan? Una cena romántica cocinada por mí misma y decorada el área de nuestra cena con lo que a ambas nos gustaba además…estaba por pedirle que fuese más que mi amiga con derechos…quería decir tengo una relación, tengo una novia ella es Pansy Parkinson y aunque sé que seguramente ella piensa que ya somos una pareja o algo de eso…para mi es importante formular esa pregunta así que aprovecharía para hacerlo hoy o eso pensaba yo. Una vez que deje listo todo dentro de la sala de los menesteres me dedique a esperar el tan conocido toquido de mi chica, un par de golpes rápidos y otros tres lentos como si de música se tratase. Me apresure a abrir la puerta y solo puedo sentir una ráfaga de viento atravesar la entrada pero ni rastros de mi pelinegra, puedo escuchar una ligera risa tras de mi lo que me indica que ha entrado ya y me apresuro a cerrar la puerta para volverme y notar que no veo su deliciosa silueta por ningún lado más si puedo sentir su presencia **"Hermosa… ¿qué hechizo es ese? No conocía ninguno evanescente" **digo honesta al ver como poco a poco frente a mi va aclarándose y volviéndose más nítida la imagen de Pansy apuntando a la altura de su ombligo con su varita haciéndose visible, la muy engreída tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro pues me había escuchado decir las palabras **NO conozco ningún** oh Merlín que esas palabras me traerían incontables burlas más adelante. Ahora solamente me dedique a admirar a esa hermosa pelinegra en su uniforme escolar a verde y plateado, su falda por encima de su rodilla con unas calcetas a media pantorrilla que me permitían ver la perfección de sus piernas además también usaba su corbata con los colores característicos de su casa un tanto desarreglada bajo el botón principal de su blusa escolar desabrochado, esa chica era dinamita pura que me hacía estallar irremediablemente contra sus labios cada vez que me besaba._

**_- ¿Esto es seguro Granger? – _**_me preguntaba mientras observaba con dificultad tras de mi todo lo que había preparado para esa noche, digo dificultad porque su respiración parecía haberse tornado un tanto entrecortada y sus toques sobre mi cintura habían viajado un poco más al sur…estaba pellizcándome el trasero la muy descarada mientras besaba mi cuello y le recorría con su lengua hasta mi hombro…Merlín que esta chica sabe cómo ponerme más que tonta y aun así me pregunta aquello! Cuando sabe que yo ya no puedo más solo seguir besándola, que necesito sentirla toda._

**_"Cuantas veces te debo decirte que me llames Hermione? – _**_pregunte con voz grave a causa de reprimir las ganas que sentía de llegar más allá con ella y al mismo tiempo decidí seguir su juego, siempre hacia lo mismo solo para cabrearme, por lo visto molesta me veo más bonita "**y si muy seguro" **le respondí tomándola por la cintura besando la comisura de sus labios a manera de saludo, ella se dedicó a pasar sus manos sobando sobre mi cintura y olisqueando mi cuello mientras me estrechaba contra ella con necesidad._

**_- Vale… Hermione – _**_ me respondió susurrando y alejando el agarre de sus manos dolorosamente de mi cuerpo **- Veo que te has esforzado en esto - **señalo sonriente a la cena que yacía lista para ser servida aun cubierta en la pequeña y elegante mesita donde pretendía llevar a cabo mi plan de cena romántica ** - que pena…ya cene pero mmm me falto el postre – **me dijo provocadoramente al oído colocándose tras de mí y sujetándome por la cadera comenzando a besar mi cuello al apartar mi cabello de su paso en mi parte trasera del cuello y hombros._

**_"mmm, en ese caso, pasemos directas a el que también yo…ya he cenado" _**_dije en respuesta guiñándole un ojo con un tono seductor que ni yo sabía de donde había salido…simplemente hacia lo que mi cuerpo me guiaba a hacer con la ayuda del provocador toque de Pansy._

**_- ¿Segura? – _**_volvió a preguntar esta vez con un sonrojo en sus mejillas que delataban que estaba igual o más ansiosa y nerviosa que yo pero que al mismo tiempo lo deseaba sobremanera._

**_"Shh…sigueme" _**_respondí besando de manera lenta y suave sus labios, saboreándolos empujándole despacio obligando a que siguiera mi camino, yo avanzaba al frente mientras ella daba pequeños pasos en reversa siguiéndome sin dejar de besarme en ningún instante hasta llegar a la pared aprisionando muy convenientemente a la pelinegra contra mí y esa pared…_

_Sentí como las manos traviesas de la sly se deslizaban por mis costados apretando en momentos con suavidad y precisión mis costados, después las hizo hacia tras mío para sentir mi trasero, no puedo describir lo mucho que me sentía derretir entre sus toques y abrazos. Levante con ansiedad mi rostro hasta encararla, había estado besando su cuello y clavícula sacándole ligeros sonidos agradables que me indicaban que estaba haciendo con mi lengua y labios un movimiento placentero para la pelinegra, besando despacio y suavemente sus labios poniendo atención a cada sonido en su respiración._

_Pansy había comenzado a respirar un poco más entrecortado cada vez que paseaba sus manos de mis costados a mi cadera y cintura, mientras pasaba sus manos ahora a mi trasero apretándole de nueva cuenta pude sentir como gimió despacio contra mis labios y no pude evitarlo la acompañe en ese acto reflejo gimiendo también contra ella la cual aprovecho cuando lo hice para comenzar a buscar mi lengua usando la suya… Merlín esta chica sabía ponerme a mil en solo segundos, pero yo sé hacer algo aún más entretenido… _

_Sintiendo como su lengua dentro mi boca luchaba por llevar el mando de la situación y sus manos sobre mi trasero, comencé a mover entre su agarre mis caderas haciendo que en ocasiones chocaran y se rozaran con las suyas haciendo que de nuevo soltara pequeños suspiros indicándome que iba de maravilla. Cansándome de estar en modo tranquila solo tocando levemente sus brazos y rostro con mis manos, lleve estas por encima de sus ropas desabrochando su capa y haciéndola caer sobre el suelo lo cual le ocasionó una sonrisa que pude sentir contra mis labios, seguí acariciando despacio su vientre sobre su falta y toque los botones de su chaleco verde esmeralda para ir uno a uno sacándolos de su ojal. Me tomaba mi tiempo deshaciendo las vestimentas de Pansy quien sonreía y me miraba con ojos llenos de ansiedad contenida dejándome hacerla, era tan excitante ver como luchaba por no atacar ahora mismo, con un poco más de decisión comencé a besarla con fiereza mientras sacaba y lanzaba lejos ese chaleco que me estorbaba en mi camino a los botones de su blusa escolar._

_Por fin termine de sacar de ella su blusa y chaleco, dejándola por fin enfundada solamente en sostén y que vistas pues a pesar de aun estar usando su falda escolar la falta de vestimenta en su torso era extremadamente deliciosa no pude evitar soltar con nerviosismo el aire que contuve al observarla, la muy Sly se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior de la manera más sensual que en nadie había visto hacerlo, jugueteaba con un mechón largo de su cabello negro enroscándole en su dedo índice mientras me miraba de manera sugerente alzando una de sus cejas sin dejar de mirarme con deseo contenido. Entendí lo que quería decir, aleje de su cuerpo mis manos poniéndolas a trabajar desabotonando mi capa, mi chaleco escarlata para llegar a los botones de la blusa blanca, de inmediato las manos de Pansy recobraron movimiento en mi cuerpo, me toco con la yema de los dedos desde los labios deslizándoles despacio por mi cuello pasando entre mis pechos aun cubiertos con mis ropas y sonriente presiono sacando un pequeño bufido de frustración por parte mía, estaba demorándose apropósito era demoniacamente encantadora. Siguió su recorrido al sur mío esa mano suya hasta encontrar el borde de mi blusa, acerco su otra mano y con ambos extremos de mi blusa entre manos dio un fuerte tirón ocasionando que todos los botones de mi blusa saltasen fuera, se quedó observándome un par de segundos para estirar una de sus manos hasta alcanzarme por detrás del cuello y acercarme a ella para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y besarme con muchísima suavidad y delicadeza pero al mismo tiempo sintiendo toda la necesidad que tenia de mí, lejos de extrañarme ese sentir de parte de ella le bese respondiendo de la misma manera, suavemente y con ansia mezclando la delicadeza en cada toque. Pasaron unos segundos cuando nuestras lenguas comenzaron a entrelazarse de nueva cuenta esta vez en un beso más apasionado, luchando por el dominio una vez más como siempre que estábamos juntas, ella comenzó a besar mi cuello alejándonos de la pared donde le había tenido hacia tan poco tiempo para llegar a chocar 'accidentalmente' con una suave cama tras de mi _– ¿accidental? Para nada, esa sala te provee de lo que necesitas y no sé si fui yo o Pansy quien deseo aquello pero agradecía sobremanera que haya aparecido pues necesitaba tenerla ya – _con una sonrisa mientras nos besábamos escalamos sobre la cama apartando de lado las cobijas y quedar arrodilladas una frente a la otra, yo comencé a besar su cuello y ella acariciaba por dentro de mi falta sobre mi rodilla tocando lo más que podía de mis muslos subiendo por momentos mi falta sobre sus manos. Yo la tome por la cintura y comencé a bajar mis besos desde su cuello hasta el canalillo entre sus pechos subiendo mis manos acariciándolos con suavidad sobre su sostén, pude sentir como se arqueaba ante mis toques por lo que me atreví a meter mis manos entre su piel y el sostén negro- plata que llevaba recibiendo un generoso sonido de placer contra mis labios mientras Pansy apretaba mi cintura con sus manos clavando sus uñas en ella. Con presteza y delicadeza a la vez, pase mi mano derecha a desabrochar el clip de su sostén y al sentirlo se retiró despacio de sobre mi cuerpo para comenzar a bajar lentamente cada tirante frente a mi rostro cubriéndose los pechos con una mano se enderezo sobre sus rodillas para sacar su falda con la mano libre, Merlín ¿podría ser tan perfecta sin recibir castigo? Espero que sí porque me encanta. Una vez libre de su falda y sostén había quedado únicamente usando un culotte negro a juego con el faltante sostén recargándose sobre sus hombros sobre la cama desparramando su cabello negro tras ella… me miraba con una de sus cejas alzada retándome a acompañarle pero en cambio lo que hice fue pasar acariciando una de mis manos desde su rodilla hasta su tobillo y regresándola a su rodilla para tomar separarlas haciéndome espacio entre ellas e inclinarme besando ambas piernas, primero la derecha mientras acariciaba dejándole sentir mis uñas a la izquierda y viceversa. No puedo explicar lo mucho que me costó contenerme al sentir bajo de mi a la Sly respirando con dificultad, emanando sonidos de placer y ansiedad combinados, con una sonrisa llegue hasta la altura de su entre pierna escuchándole soltar un pequeño quejido, lleve mis manos hacia las suyas y con delicadeza las aparte de su cuerpo **"Eres preciosa" **dije observando de arriba abajo a la pelinegra bajo mío, quien me atrapo con una de sus piernas por la cintura acercándome más a ella baje una de mis manos a tocar su pecho izquierdo, era tan suave, firme, cálido que no pude suprimir mi ansiedad y comencé a empujar mi cadera contra la suya rozándome mientras apretaba de nueva cuenta su pecho bajo mi mano, estaba por besarla y la escuche hablar._

_- **El tuyo, sácalo quiero sentirte – **pidió, observando que yo aún llevaba puesto mi sostén._

_Me erguí sobre mis rodillas sobre ella y saque lo que pidió, pude ver como en sus ojos aparecía un brillo de lujuria aunado a la creciente falta de control en su respiración, ahora ella empujaba contra mí su cadera descontroladamente. Volví a acomodar mi cuerpo entre las piernas de Pansy asegurándome de tomarla por la cintura al estar sobre ella y colocar mis propios pechos sobre los suyos rozando mis pezones erguidos por la ansiedad que sentía por ella… En un giro inesperado la Sly se hizo de mis pechos entre sus manos mientras yo arremetía mis labios contra los suyos, creo que jamás en mi vida había experimentado tal sensación por lo que únicamente me deje llevar ante las incontenibles caricias seductoras de Parkinson…Sobra decir que esa era la primera de muchas veces que estuve, estuvo entre mis brazos, la manera en que la sentí colapsar bajo mi cuerpo, el cómo recuperaba la respiración y me obligaba a quedar a su merced haciéndome estallar ante sus toques y provocaciones con su lengua es algo que ni en mis más sueños húmedos pude llegar a imaginar…_

…

- **Más que amigas Ginny, es mí…- **decía con algo de recelo la castaña evitando la mirada escrutaste de la pelirroja.

**- ¿QUE?! ¿QUE?! ¿QUE?! – **salto en su cama cual resorte la joven pelirroja cayendo en cuenta de lo que decía su amiga **- no me digas que te la has hecho tu novia! – **dijo tapándose la boca con ambas manos ocultando una sonrisa regalándole con sus ojos una mirada de enorme incredulidad cubierta a medias por sus manos en el rostro.

**- eh…iba a decir pareja pero si eso mismo – **termino afirmando Hermione dejándose car de espalda al lado contrario de la cama donde estaba con Ginny mientras suspiraba con embobamiento al recordar sus momentos con la pelinegra.

En un inesperado movimiento de alegría y emoción la pelirroja únicamente hizo lo único a su alcance para felicitar a su mejor amiga…un ataque de cosquillas el cual duro una eternidad desde el punto de Hermione al ser atacada de improvista.

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien?! que les ha parecido!?<strong>

**Digan que opinan que me muero del nervio de veritas de veritas!**

**Bueno. un gran saludo a uds. que se toman time para leerme y escribir su opinion y chicas,..ya les reenvie respuesta a su PM tambien asi que todo dicho, espero comentarios !**

**Las adoro!**

**XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

_**::**_

_**Hola!**_

_**Antes que nada desearles Feliz Navidad o Janucá o Ramadan o Boxing day o Kwanzaa**_

_**::**_

- **No tengo:** Hola! esa duda tuya es la de muchas y...para saberlo pues que crees? habras de seguir leyendo que aun no creo que se los diga jeje. Muchas gracias por molestarte en dejarme saber que piensas de la historia y aqui esta otro capi! disfrutalo!

**- rommymalfoy: **Merci, merci! en serio que me da penita tanta cosa linda que me dices que me sonrojo jeje , ya me quedo claro eres chica jeje. De nada te mereces el capi eres un encanto de personita! espero volverte a leer ! besos wapa.

**- Qua: **Hola! si ya vi que se me fueron unas palabras espero que aqui no pase, ya sabes el problema de redaccion que me agrava y en este momento prometo que hice intensa revision de ortografia pero quien me ayuda esta enfermita (se porto mal la verdad XD) y no le permiti leer antes el capi jejeje. Espero sea de tu agrado! y tambien espero leerte que tus criticas siempre tan objetivas me encantan mi queria N!un abrazo y Feliz navidad!

**- Smookey: **Hola! gracias por leer y espero disfrutes la lectura! ojala me dejes saber tu opinion de este capi! saludos.

_Y un saludo Especial para mi amiga Virshy! wapa perdona que no te responda el pergamino de chisme aqui pero mejor por pm como siempre jaja es un enorme placer hablar contigo ya lo sabes y lo de mi chica...ya le dije y si se los di! estaba toda feliz jeje un saludo y besos wapa!_

**_"Les pediria una disculpa por la tardanza...y si se la merecen pero uno tambien necesitaba vacaciones y aunque no fueron lo que planeamos pues aqui estamos y en mi caso les deseo muy feliz noche buena y que todos sus deseos se cumplan mis adoradas_ lectoras."**

_**Mensaje especial para mi chica:** Amor, cuidate mucho, ya que no estoy alli contigo pa' jalarte las orejas, te amo y extraño muchisimo, Te amo con todoooooo mi cerebro! (A ver si me lees jajaja)_

* * *

><p><strong>Show me Love<strong>

_POV Pansy_

Estaba en mi habitación en las mazmorras Blaise Zabini mi amigo y hermano no sanguíneo hablando sobre su día, el cual por mucho había sido mucho peor que el mío pues el había recibido ya fecha y hora de su próxima iniciación como servidor del loco impuro que se creía regidor del mundo (ambos mundos, mágicos y muggle) cuando repentinamente me pregunto por mi día, una sonrisa maliciosa y mi petulante ceja se alzaron mostrándole que ocultaba algo gordo de él y comenzó a presionarme para sacarme la información, obviamente le quería contar pero como todo lo interesante que soy preferí fingir modestia ignorando su pregunta observando con entretenimiento el nuevo esmalte de uñas que me había puesto, pero es que el negro le sienta de locura a mi emblemática piel!

**– Tienes una marca de chupete en el cuello Pansy ¿Qué has hecho y no me cuentas? – **solo me encogí de hombros sonriendo aún más pronunciadamente y suspirando recordando la noche anterior, era cierto ella me había dicho que yo probablemente debía revisar esto en mi cuello pero mmm la verdad lo olvide después de aquello tan sublime que pase con ella; solo me reacomode el cuello de la blusa escolar en silencio, silencio que interrumpió Blaise hablando de nuevo impaciente.**- Oh por Merlín Parkinson** – Exclamo asombrado el joven heredero Zabini, como si a mí me gustara bromear sobre si me acosté con alguien o no **- Dime que hiciste ¿Con quién?! – **susurro en voz baja lanzándome una mirada de reproche, vale que no le había dicho si estaba saliendo con alguien solo le asegure que lo nuestro no podría ser y que estaba por dejarlo, obviamente ese día lejos de dejar las cosas continuaron fuera de borda.

**"Gryffindor" **hable logrando que centrase su atención en mí, no era una Gryffindor era LA GRYFFINDOR **"Granger" **le dije en un susurro haciendo que la mandíbula de mi amigo cayese desencajada de la impresión y permaneciera incapaz de emitir sonido alguno durante un buen rato en espera que yo continuase "**Pues si Zabini, fue algo…"** dije sin poder ocultar la sonrisa que purgaba por salir en mí y suspirando al dejar mi frase incompleta. Aquella chica que pensaba terminar de una vez por todas con los malditos planes de voldemort, nunca me sentí tan bien de estar con alguien tan inteligente y sagaz como ella, sé que la guerra la ganarían ellos pero sería un camino que duraría años quizá décadas y yo no quería estar cerca para presenciarlo.

**- ¿Granger?- **me volvió a preguntar esta vez sacudiendo su cabeza aclarando sus ideas **– y si ya emh…sin detalles peque porque aunque seas mi amiga de la infancia causarías estragos en mi mente perversa, es innegable que está muy bue…bien – **dijo con un giño y mordiéndose el labio al cerrar los ojos abriéndolos de inmediato dándose un pequeño auto-zape en la frente, seguramente apartando de ella alguna perversión imaginaria conmigo y Hermione **– Joder… y ¿Qué tan buena es Granger? – **pregunto acercándose un poco más a mi clavando su mirada curiosa esperando respuesta lo más atento que podía.

**"Es Hermione y Acabas de sentenciarte solito, nada de detalles amigo"** le solté haciéndole palidecer un poco, estaba claro que lo decía en serio lo de cero detalles, pero su curiosidad masculina y más aún en mis líos sobrepasaba su temple.

No era un secreto que Hermione estaba bastante buena y era objeto de deseo de muchos, Ja! Me dan risa porque ella es mía y de nadie más. Se lo había dejado claro aquella noche y esperaba que se repitiera tantas veces ella me dejara, era totalmente adictiva, graciosa, inteligente, sencilla, ambiciosa –en un término profesional y personal bastante interesante - , aventurera y hermosa, con una mirada que me derretía, bajaba por completo mis barreras mentales y si ella supiese podría usar legremancia conmigo y nada de lo que estaba pensando me habría sido posible bloqueárselo, me había encaprichado tonta y totalmente de Hermione Granger no podía negarlo y no quería! Lo que ella me hacía sentir especial de verdad, incluso sabiendo que soy hija de aspirantes a ser la mano derecha de ese loco sin nariz y que estaba en conspiración contra el E.D, que en su momento le metí en problemas con la brigada inquisitorial y casi le expulsa el curso pasado la cara de sapo por 'reuniones clandestinas'. En ese entonces solo éramos un par de odiosas y cada una aprovechaba la menor oportunidad para molestar a la otra así fue hasta que el idiota de Malfoy fallo en su tarea de asesinar a Dumbledore teniendo que terminar su trabajo el profesor Snape, jamás olvidare que ahí, al término de aquel verano comenzó todo entre nosotras…

Estaba pensando en esto cuando el chasquido de los dedos de Blaise frente a mis ojos me alerto de que me había ausentado en mis pensamientos una vez más. Él estaba acostumbrado a eso así que solo sonrió y retomo el tema donde supo que había dejado de prestarle atención.

**- Oh, nena estuviste ausente de nuevo eh, pero dime una visión general Pans! ¿Cómo es ella!? **- pidió con ojos de cachorro ansioso una vez más haciéndome reír bastante, es que hay que ser tonto para pensar que eso servirá conmigo…quizá a Hermione si acceda pero me la cobrare de manera muy sexy después – **espera acabo de caer en algo – **me dijo como si acabara de descubrir un nuevo continente, su cara denotaba emoción por algo **- ¡Es una mujer! Diablos eres '_rarita'_ ahora Pansy!?- **me pregunto burlándose haciendo un movimiento en demasía femenino con una de sus manos, poniendo una en su cintura y la otra llevándola tras su cuello con 'glamour' imitando a una tetera de té sirviéndose.

No cabía duda que ese tipo tenía la capacidad de hacer que se olvidase por un momento en la situación tan jodida en la que ambos nos encontrábamos con nuestras familias, el futuro mortifago ya fechado y yo bueno mi padre aun luchaba porque mi fecha de iniciación llegase pronto, digo luchaba porque mi madre cada noche le suplicaba que no lo hiciera y el por alguna razón accedía a sus peticiones mas siempre me amenazaba que estaba cerca el día.

**"Pues eso es bastante obvio" "¿Cuándo no he sido rarita?"** fue mi simple contestación con ligera frialdad **"Nunca salí con un tipo, jamás dije que sintiera atracción por alguno y eso de que me debo casar con Malfoy al ganar la guerra _tu sabes quién _es cosa de mi padre, si te hubieras dignado a preguntarme te lo habría dicho así que no actúes tan irritante Zabini "** odiaba desde siempre que se refirieran como raritos a los que salían del estigma 'normal' o común de la sociedad por preferir diferente, pareció que él se dio cuenta del porqué de mi reacción pues recompuso su postura en el sofá donde estaba sentado y me dio la mano en señal de apoyo apretándola ligeramente y guardo silencio esperando una vez más que yo continuase, sonreí y así lo hice. "**Esto es…. nunca pensé que llegaría a nada con ella así…con nadie" y menos en estos tiempos donde apenas te descuidas y te apuñalan por la espalda" **dije mirándole a los ojos conmocionada **"te lo digo en serio, Blaise tengo miedo de lo que sentimos una por la otra…me aterra pensar que podría pasarle a cualquiera de las dos" **dije encogiéndome en mi lugar sujetando mis rodillas entre mis brazos, pegándolas a mi cuerpo, descansando mi barbilla sobre el dorso de mis manos, no quería que viese que lloraba.

- **Estas enamorada Pansy… - **me dijo en voz baja más un susurro. En sus palabras se denotaba el miedo y aquellas tardaron en hacer mella en mi cabeza pero inmediata me enderece en mi lugar negando con la cabeza ganándome que Blaise pusiera sus manos en mi hombros obligándome a verle a los ojos **– Maldición Pans! ¿Sabes lo que nos pasara si el sr. Oscuro se adentra lo suficiente y lo descubre? Y no te estaba preguntando, sí que lo estas y lo sabes – **añadió con un pánico y terror ante la sola sospecha de que eso saliese a la luz, Voldemort definitivamente haría más que crucios y avadas contra mi ahora también contra el al hacerlo cómplice en mi silencio por lo que siento por una Gry…una sangre sucia, impura, Hermione Granger.

**"Pues si"** dije **"Si se idiota que nos pasara si él lo descubre y también sé que vale la pena, ELLA vale la pena todo"** dándome un puñetazo en las rodillas, para que negarlo se había robado mi pensamiento, no había momento en que no la pensase **"Ella es la chica que quiero a mi lado para siempre jamás"** dije segura ante la frase que parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas, de esos que Hermione me había comentado le leían cuando pequeña.

- **Recuérdame de nuevo** – me pidió mi amigo exhalando y sujetándose el puente de la nariz como si tratase de calmarse – **¿Granger? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Desde cuándo? **– pregunto acordándose que el ignoraba como comenzó mi acercamiento a la bruja premio anual y cerebro del trio dorado.

**"Ya te lo dije, el verano pasado a nada de finalizar quinto" **Dije pensando que eso tranquilizaría a mi ansioso y esquizofrénico amigo que empezaba a echar conjuros dentro de mi habitación aislándole del sonido.

Sonreí tomando aliento, era momento de contarle aquellos dos meses de mi verano antes de nuestro penúltimo curso en Hogwarts. Como a los 'aliados' de mis padres tan solo le había dicho An_é_mona, mi madre, que había optado por mandarme a una ciudad donde se practicaba la magia oscura sin miramientos en Salem en Estados Unidos, ella consideraba que aún no era momento de ser marcada como res por el loco al que mi padre tan fiel le era cuando la verdad es que jamás deje el país porque únicamente nos movimos a una villa muggle. El idiota de Malfoy seria marcado ese mismo verano eso hacía que mi padre presionase pidiendo mi acercamiento al centro de confianza del lord, ser marcada de una buena vez…

_Me había llegado correspondencia atada a un búho bastante extraño, el animal estaba en el alfeizar de la ventanilla que dejaba ver parte del lago sobre las mazmorras en la torre de Slytherin estirándome su patita con un pergamino morado enrollado. Ese color era el que utilizaría mi madre cuando me enviara la noticia que tan ansiada y horrorizada recibiría mi familia, era hora de que Pansy Parkinson pasara a las filas de los magos tenebrosos, convertirme del todo en mortifago._

_Me estaba por enterar de fecha, hora y lugar del 'gran acontecimiento' por Anémona, la encubierta de aquella carta era felicitarme por haber terminado sin menor problema los exámenes finales de mi quinto curso. Eso era la pauta para re-hechizar el pergamino y leer lo que verdaderamente ella quería decirme -por fin el Lord había decido llamar a los hijos de mortifico a probar su lealtad y aunque en esa carta podía leerse por cualquiera para hacer sentir orgullo de mis progenitores para su señor, lo que en verdad pasaba es que me estaba advirtiendo mi madre solamente, que había llegado la hora de acercarme a sus aliados y el principal era el Profesor Snape, él era imprescindible que comenzara a aprender las artes del camuflaje dentro del centro de confianza del sr. Tenebroso, pues aunque quisiera no podría escaparme de ser marcada pero si podría entrar en sus filas cubriéndome el pellejo y esperar o rezar a quien me diera mi gana que esto terminara y ganase el bando que ganase mi madre y yo siguiéramos vivas. Mi madre estaba totalmente en contra de todo lo que ese desnarizado mestizo pregonaba buscar pero por nuestra propia seguridad somos sus aliados…bueno en realidad el mortifago aquí es mi padre y obliga a esta familia a seguir sus pasos…de ser por mi madre yo habría sido criada normal y sin estatus elitista de sangre, lo soy! No detesto a los mestizos ni sangre sucia pero debo profesar que si o de otro modo en mi 'casa' del colegio seria, además del hazme reír, una exiliada y repelida mas cual Hufflepuff. Con un nudo en la garganta quise quemar la carta inmediatamente después de leer lo que mi madre me advertía pero estando aun en presencia de mis compañeras de cuarto solo la arrugue y sujete fuerte en mi mano llevándola conmigo en mi recorrido fuera de aquel lugar._

_ Mi habitación era compartida con Greengrass y Bulstrode no tenía los beneficios de ser yo misma con mis sentimientos, en ese momento quise gritar y llorar a todo pulmón más lo único que logre fue guardarme en la tunica la evidencia de mi madre y salir escopetada fuera de ese lugar que comenzaba a asfixiarme conteniendo con toda la entereza que me permitía mi temple las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos frente a los estudiantes que se cruzaban en mi camino a mí no definido destino, excuse que me sentía mal del estómago e iría a la enfermería, ninguna hizo el menor caso si acaso Bulstrode asintió ¿relajada? Ante lo que decía._

_Comencé a acelerar el paso a medida que avanzaba pidiendo a Merlín que me dejara llegar completa a algún lugar desolado y vacío donde poder liberar mi frustración mas solo seguía encontrándome caras excitadas de emoción por la algarabía del fin de curso. Chocaba con pequeños alumnos y algunos de mayor grado que yo pero sin importar que les hubiera tirado al suelo seguía mi pasos hasta… no sé dónde, cuando menos pensé me encontré con un pasillo que era desierto y conocido por que en el baño del mismo se aparecía Myrtle la llorona, sin pensármelo dos veces entre como bólido buscando encerrarme en alguno a secundar al fantasma llorón cuando al cerrar la puerta tas de mi tropecé con un caldero recibiendo una regañina por una voz chillona y enfadada. Quede tendida en el suelo embarrada de quien sabe que en mi túnica favorita y me escocia el calor de aquella poción, menos mal que parecía estar a temperatura baja ya no tan ardiente._

_- **se suponía que te detendrían antes de entrar – **hablo la persona que me ayudaba a ponerme de pie al sujetarme de la mano, solo me arrodille quedando sentada y recargándome en la pared, la verdad no podía más._

_Cerré mis ojos y me encogí en ese lugar, quería desaparecer, evaporarme y abrir mis ojos para que alguien me dijera que aquello había sido un sueño nada más y que debía despertar, que mi padre era un hombre con pantalones y no un mequetrefe que buscaba la aceptación de Voldemort para tener más poder aun… me quebré. Comencé a llorar desconsolada cubriéndome la cara, comenzando a hipar del ataque por el llanto que contuve antes de llegar aquí, podía escuchar como ese alguien comenzaba a levantar el estropicio de cosas que le hice, quería disculparme por haberle arruinado la poción pero solamente emanaba quejidos a causa de mi llanto. No supe cuánto tiempo paso pero deje de escuchar sonidos de calderos y frascos de vidrio, la puerta se abrió y cerró en unas cuantas ocasiones pero no me digne a alzar mi cabeza, quizá esa chica –si debía ser una chica porque estaba en el baño de las chicas del segundo piso, espero que no fuera un chico- había salido y no le importaba quien era yo, pero estaba segura que no había visto mi rostro o eso deseaba mi subconsciente._

_- **Disculpa que me meta, pero… ¿Estas bien Parkinson? – **pregunto con notorio interés esa voz, ya no era chillona, era pausada y firme._

**_"Si, piérdete" _**_le conteste aun sin levantarme de mi lugar._

_Escuche como un gruñido nada amistoso salió de aquella chica y volvió a reinar el silencio, estuve a punto de levantar la mirada cuando sentí un hechizo impactar sobre mi cuerpo – genial pensaba que los demás alumnos no Slytehrins no atacaban si el otro tenía la guardia baja- cuál fue mi sorpresa que aquel hechizo no era otro que un secador y limpiador, esa persona estaba limpiando mis ropas y túnica **"Gracias" **fue todo lo que pude susurrar una vez que termino de limpiarme._

**_- No hay de que – _**_me respondió con neutralidad volviendo a caer en silencio. _

_Esa chica pareció entender que no quería hablar pero en lugar de irse y seguir con su vida podía sentir su presencia frente a mí. Escuche un suspiro y ella pareció caminar unos pasos, podía ver por debajo de mis brazos cruzados como sus zapatos andaban de un lado a otro y joder…es Gryffindor – genial material para que se burlen de mí en los próximos años que quedan de clase- se detuvo a lado mío y para mi sorpresa se sentó recargándose en mi costado izquierdo, paso su brazo derecho sobre mis hombros y abrazó. No puedo describir la sensación de sosiego que me invadió al sentir aquellos brazos rodeándome, instintivamente respondí abrazándole de vuelta con fuerza, comencé a llorar en su hombro y ella solamente me pegaba a su cuerpo acariciándome el cabello. Entre más comenzaba a llorar y temblar entre sus brazos ella me abrazaba más fuerte aun y acariciaba de manera que en nada sentí como mi nerviosismo y frustración se iba yendo de mí. Pasarían minutos u horas desde que me abrazo, la verdad es que no lo sé, no me importa ahora, pero en ese momento me separe con lentitud limpiándome el rostro aun tratando de mantenerle oculto entre mis manos y ella con mucho cuidado me obligo a voltear a verle tendiéndome un pañuelo con los colores decorativos de su casa, supongo que sintió mi reticencia pues me hizo un gesto para que lo tomase._

_- **No te pasara nada Parkinson anda, lo necesitas, no es de débiles llorar es admirable – **soltó sin miramientos. Que se creía esa chica? _

**_"No soy débil" _**_dije en mi defensa doblando con cuidado y guardándome el pañuelo sucio en mi túnica al girarme a verle._

_Me quede de piedra, tenía sentada a mi lado a Hermione Granger, quien ahora contemplaba frente a ella un par de botellitas con una poción transparente dentro de ellas, tenía el entrecejo fruncido mirándoles sin voltear su rostro a mí. Supongo que mi silencio le indicaba más de lo que yo podía decir._

**_- Llevaba días trabajando en ella –_**_ susurro suspirando y señalándome con la cabeza al frete las botellitas de poción._

**_"Eh…¿Lo siento?" _**_no estoy segura si mi falta de habla era por causa del asombro de sentirme cómoda en la misma habitación a solas con ella o porque me acababa de decir que le eche a perder un trabajo de días enteros. En ese momento estaba yo demasiado emocional para decir la diferencia._

**_- ¿Por qué me preguntas una disculpa?- _**_pregunto dirigiéndome por fin la mirada._

_Tuve que admitir que aquel gesto me dejo aún más callada de lo que ya estaba, sus ojos son color miel y dentro se ven semi-aceitunados, la tenía tan cerca que podría haberle contado las pecas de las mejillas mas solo repetí "**eh…**"_

**_- Vaya esto es nuevo, Parkinson sin insultos a esta sangre sucia- _**_dijo, yo únicamente trague en seco, me aclare la garganta. – **Me debes felix felicis – **dijo esperando mi reacción la cual solo fue alzar una de mis cejas en pregunta – **está bien era otra cosa, supongo con una dosis será suficiente – **confeso sonriendo guiñándome el ojo ¿Por qué me habla tan confianzuda?_

**_"Pues por tu bien eso espero, es ilegal usar felix felicis en los eximes" _**_fue todo lo que pude decir, ella bajo su mirada y mi sorpresa fue que yo tenía una de mis manos apoyadas en su muslo sobre su falda, inmediatamente la separe sonrojándome al instante y por el contrario ella sonreía cálidamente. Me levante de un salto aun pegada a la pared._

_Ella se levantó de su lugar también y volvió a abrazarme, me sorprendí pero correspondí al gesto y apoye mi frente entre el hueco de su cuello y hombro, volví a sollozar, ella me abrazo con fuerza y termine llorando una vez más._

**_"Que suerte tienes Granger" _**_le susurre contra el oído aun abrazándole, me sentía tan nula e impotente que me importo un comino que aquella chica que me consolara era mi némesis de siempre, en ese momento necesitaba esto más que nada y para qué negarlo la sangre sucia lo hacía bien._

**_- Tu también podrías tenerla Parkinson, nada es para siempre y aún menos lo malo – _**_fue su respuesta neutral._

**_"No, en realidad eres afortunada, amigos, inteligente y estas en el bando de los héroes" _**_volví a decir alejándome de ella **"Te pido que nadie sepa esto" **di un paso al frente cuando sentí que su mano me sujeto de la mía, me estaba sonriendo._

_- **Todos debemos decidir, solo hay que apegarnos a nuestras convicciones – **dijo segura mirándome a los ojos y acortando la distancia entre nosotras hasta que quedo a menos de un palmo su nariz de la mía, ella era un par de centímetros más alta que yo ** - Descuida nadie sabrá de esto – **acerco sus labios a los míos y me dio un suave beso, por todo lo bendito en el universo aquello fue demasiado para mí y accedí, algo le paso a mi volátil emoción y me deje llevar por el roce de sus labios sabor cereza. La sentí sonreír durante ese beso y al finalizar me dio un abrazo nuevamente y pude ver como se mordía el labio, había quedado con ganas de continuar pero algo se lo impidió. Yo solo parpadee y sonreí, ella me acuno el rostro entre sus manos –** eres hermosa, inteligente y una gran mujer pues acabo de entender que tienes una decisión que tomar, hazlo en contra de todos si tu convicción es distinta, usa esto - ** señalo mi cabeza refiriéndose al cerebro **- y esto – **esta vez señalo mi esternón. – **Cualquier cosa, lo que creas que puedo ayudarte, lo hare sin preguntar – **sonrió de nuevo, aun no entendía de que iba la chica Granger pero solo pude asentir, por algún motivo me hizo sentir que sus palabras eran reales – **hay cosas que simplemente deben pasar, pero no por ello estamos de acuerdo con estas – **dijo y volvió a besarme pero esta vez en la frente, algo no estaba del todo bien aquí… ¿es que acaso Granger es como pura compresión andante? – **Hasta que ese día no llegue no hay más que hacer que estar listas… búscame para ayudarlas Pansy, se dé un lugar, no me deberás nada – **dijo una vez más mostrándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora y salió del baño dejándome atónita, ¿a qué venia aquello?_

_Cuando aquella enmarañada melena salió del baño, después de coger del suelo sus frasquitos de poción, caí en cuenta de que hablaba al observar donde yacía aun una marca de la mancha de la poción que derrame en el suelo junto a eso estaba la arrugada carta que mi madre me había enviado, la levante y era obvio que Granger había leído el contenido pues la deje con la verdadera carta que mi madre había escrito para mí:_

_" _

**_Hija, lamento decírtelo por este medio pero tu padre quiere sea sorpresa para tu siguiente cumpleaños pero no puedo esperar dos meses. El sr. Tenebroso ha decido ya, serán Draco y tú. Acércate a Severus el sabrá que ensenarte para evadir este oscuro proceso, no hables nada con Draco él ya lo sabe pero no sabe quién es el otro elegido. Temo por nosotras, tu padre insiste en que sea ya, intentare ganar tiempo, piensa tu por tu parte como evadir esto, háblalo con Severus._**

**_Por mi parte creo que sería bueno que salieras del país, no se algún lugar alejado y muggle, temo lo peor si tu padre se entera, Narcisa planea lo mismo para Draco pero para ellos es demasiado tarde._**

**_Tu fecha es en diez días a partir de que recibes esta carta._**

**_Pd. Te amo cariño, Anemona P._**

**_"_**

_…_

**- Espera…me estás diciendo que Granger sabe que serás iniciada ya? – **pregunto desconcertado mi amigo morenazo, interrumpiendo mi relato.

**"Eres idiota ¿o qué? Te acabo de decir que eso paso hace más de tres meses…imbécil" **susurre riéndome él sabía que no había notado detalles solo escucho lo más importante a su ver.

- **Perdone usted linda damisela, haría favor de continuar que me tiene en ascuas saber porque sabe que te inicias y aun así se deja manosear por tus dedos y lo que le des?- **pregunto tratando de meterse conmigo, lo logro!

**"estas a nada de perderte el resto de mi verano" **amenace haciendo que Blaise subiera sus manos en son de paz. **"Así me gusta" **dije conforme.

**- Tu entrenamiento en Estados Unidos...- **susurro Blaise pensativo.

Mi verano según los mortifagos y familiares de los mismos, yo había salido del país con la 'bendición' de Voldemort porque mi madre había encontrado un 'tutor' que me instruiría en la realización de las verdaderas artes oscuras, cuando el que me enseñó lo que debía saber para impresionar fue el amante de mi madre…Severus.

**"Si, jamás Salí de RU" **me encogí de hombros. **"Resulta que Granger me ayudo ese verano, mi madre encantada acepto nadie mejor para esconderme que los allegados a Dumbledore"- **confesé, necesitaba relatarle aquello a mi amigo era como un peso que deseaba compartirle.

**- Que caraj…Pansy esto es grave – **dijo caminando nerviosamente por mi habitación, aquel verano al regresar al colegio tanto Draco como yo ya teníamos habitaciones individuales.

**"Ya te había dicho que sé que es JODIDAMENTE GRAVE Blaise" **confirme sujetándome el puente de la nariz, me comenzaba a dar migraña los pequeños susurros de mi amigo.

**- Pero es que si _él _se entera no solo nos cargara a ti y a mi sino también a An_é_mona! ¿Qué dijo tu padre? - **pregunto sentándose por fin frente a mí.

**"Él no sabe que estuve en Londres Muggle estos dos meses, no sabe siquiera que mi madre no está de acuerdo con el o que yo tampoco lo estoy" **agregue.

**- Dime al menos que sabes Oclumansia – **suplico mirándome preocupado.

**"Madrina me enseño ambas, oclumansia y legremancia, Severus… él es algo más estricto lo que me ha ensenado no puedo revelartelo" **dije con pena, era verdad no podía hablar el no había sido llamado por Voldemor, suertudo.

**- Supongo Narcisa lo hizo para que _quien tu sabes _no interfiriera en tus 'sentimientos' por su hijo –** reflexiono - **ese Draco seguro no sabe que está comprometido con… ¿Quién, que eres? –** pregunto azorado y repleto de dudas.

**"Soy Pansy Parkinson y no me van los tíos como tu creías, cabeza de alfiler"** susurre lo último logrando que mi amigo curvase la comisura de sus labio en una sonrisa. **"Soy por desgracia seguidora forzada de _quien tu sabes _y nada en el mundo me gustaría más que cerrar mis ojos y despertar cuando el ya no existiera en esta vida, poder disfrutar de mi Hermione"** dije suspirando encogiéndome en mi lugar de nuevo **"¿Acaso los mortifagos no tenemos derecho a soñar?"** pregunte dejándome llevar por el horrible sentir que aplastaba mi corazón, el solo pensar que por entregar mi mente y emociones a la persona en el 'bando' equivocado me apartaría de la felicidad me quebraba.

- **Parece ser que no Pans…ni patronus pueden hacer los mortifagos y tu aun no eres una de ellos y tampoco puedes hacerlo – **aseguro Blaise negando nervioso y cruzándose de brazos, oh como me encantaba cerrarle la boca a este joven.

**"No es verdad eso del todo conozco a uno que lo hace y yo misma puedo hacerlo ya" **confesé orgullosa haciendo que mi amigo abriese la boca tan grande que casi se desencaja su mandíbula **"este verano solo pospuso que yo obtuviera la marca, parece que en vacaciones de invierno es indispensable que me le una" **dije haciendo una floritura con mi varita – _especto patronus – _dijo sonriendo viendo como de la punta de mi varita se formaba un nubarrón claro dando forma a un animal de tamaño medio parecido a un castor.

**- Joer Pans puedes hacer patronus y corpóreo! – **Vitoreo mi amigo - **¿Qué es un Castor? – **pregunto interesado viendo como el animalito se acercaba cariñosamente a mí para ser acariciado, era muy lindo.

**"Creo que es una especie de Nutria" **le respondí mirando como el pequeño ser encantado revoloteaba inundándome de su energía, me sentía tan feliz.

**- Vaya con lo que amas a los unicornios pensé que sacarías un pony – **dijo mofándose de mí el idiota de Blaise. Me importo un comino estaba concentrada en mi patronus era casi idéntico al de mi querida chica, solo que el suyo por alguna razón era un poco mas grande.

**"No, que va…desde que Hermione me enseñó ha sido el mismo pequeño animalito vivaracho solo que hoy es más claro y nítido que nunca" **confesé viendo como la pequeña nutria desaparecía rascándose el hociquito con las patas delanteras.

**- Sera porque Granger te pone de buen ánimo – **resoplo Blaise dejándose caer de espaldas a la cama y con sus manos en la cabeza cansado de pensar.

**"Ella es mi estado de ánimo Blaise, lo es todo." **Respondí imitando su actitud al acostarme a su lado en la cama.

- **No creas que te salvas eh, aun me debes un verano de detalles yo aquí pensando que estabas aprendiendo mil cosas útiles y resulta que estabas ¿Qué? ¿follándote a Granger? – **pregunto exasperado y ansioso a la vez

**"En realidad esta es la primera…" **comencé a hablar pero un maldito rubor en mis mejillas y rostro comenzó a detener mis palabras atascadas en mi garganta haciéndome toser nerviosa. Aunque fuera mi mejor amigo es difícil ya aclararle que cero tipo, pese a los rumores que había por ahí y ahora que yo era toda novata en esto…me sentenciaba a ser víctima de sus burlas de hoy en delante. Ya encontraría como cobrármelas siempre lo hago.

**- Joer, ya decía yo que estabas muy rara – **se limitó a decir sonriente y alzando su ceja burlón.

Esa noche seria además de larga, interesante pues si yo estaba aquí contándole a Blaise que tal mi tarde-noche anterior, seguramente Granger estaba contándole a su amiga pelirroja lo mismo, esa Weasley me caía bien más que ayudo en mi conquista de mi…novia, Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Que les ha parecido!? DIganme no sean malitas!<strong>_

_**Espero leerlas en los coments y este es mi regalito de nzvidad para ustedes. Un capi explicativo, largo y a mi parecer no aburrido (o no tanto que una de ustedes ya me dijo que le aburre lo que lee pss no leas jaja, ya en serio... pues si no? que no lea si se aburre es por algo .)**_

_**La cajita de abajo es para los Rwvs o coments que tengan aunque sea pa mentarme la madre... ya saben que se acepta de todo!**_

**_EN MI CASO LES DESEO UNA FELIZ JANUCA Y _****_FELICES FIESTAS!_**

**_NOS LEEMOS LA SEMANA QUE VIENE!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**::**_

_**Hola nenes!**_

_**Antes que nada desearles Feliz año Nuevo y felices fiestas! que el 2015 nos traiga mas creatividad y deseos de escribir fics sexys!**_

_**::**_

- **bants: **Hola espero que tus fiestas hayan sido divertidas y emocionantes! pues mmm ahora veras una parte del porque es asi Pansy y otra la dejaremos para despues porque en este capi aclaramos algo que algunas vienen preguntandose ya desde hace rato jeje. Gracias que te gusto! me da mucho gusto saberlo! me anima a seguir escribiendo y actualizar! un enorme abrazo para ti y espero leerte de nuevo!

**- Smookey: **OMg... el que me hablen de usted lo siento raro jeje es como si me hablara uno de mis alumnos(tengo 27 no soy tan anciana jeje...igual tiene como 14 y yo aqui jodiendo q no soy anciana cuando si que se lo parecere ejeej, no es mi intencion preguntar su edad eh! espero no inmiscuime o q me diga metiche..) em ah si! jeje gracias y muy felices fiestas para Ud tambien! Espero que este capi sea de su agrado tabien y aqui esta actualizado como prometi !

**- Guest - rommymalfoy** Ohh! Que tal!? mmm pues hay varias cosas que se iran aclarando a lo largo de este capitulo y de las que menciona si...una de ellas se aclara aqui jeje y otra mas adelante. Precioso tu lema! que yo me lo tome demasiado literal...:S jaja pero por azares del destino enferme de una tos que me ha mantenido a raya de comer jeje y pues el ejercicio de toser...mira que jamas habia tenido tan marcado mi abdomen eh! jejeje. Y no aun no explico el porque de que herms la besara en el bano y eso...je tranqui vas bien en atencion al fic jeje, espero leerte de nuevo y disfruta la lectura estoy segura que una de tus dudas si que se responde aqui! cia besos!

**- Blackdown90: **Oye mi cielo pues que esperas?! tengo una mente debil y saturada...sabes que por ahi hay una chica hermosa y bellicima, que me quita el sueño, satura mis pensamientos y mi tiempo? aunque me inspira sobre manera, tambien me tiene como tonta babeando por ella...esque amor es tan hermosa! jejeeje. Si si ya hablamos en privado y personal y t he dicho que la salud me la cuido...pero no cntrolo el medio ambiente y la gente no apoya contaminando y..que esperas tu chica es de sistema respiratorio jodido! jeje, te amo mi cielo y ya te dejo un capi mas pa' que leas!

**- No tengo :** Hola y mmm...eso de que te conformas para el final..chanse y en proximos capis te das una sorpresa jeje. Que bueno que te va gustando y si ese Blaise trato de que sea el complice que toda amiga necesita tener. un abrazo y disfruta el capi, espero leerte pronto!

_**Como les dije esta semana nos vemos, pensaba actualizar el 31 o el 1ro pero un viaje inesperado y cosas de personales me apartaron bastante de la laptop y pensando que el usb tenia toda la info. no me di cuenta que si tenia el capi guardado en mis docs. aqui despues de revisar la ortografia (o pseudo) jeje. Asi que chicas-os A Leer!**_

_**:::**_

_**Aqui el capi un poco mas larguito por que alguien (mi novia y si te senalo amor!)dijo que era cortos asi que...a leers!**_

_**:::**_

* * *

><p><strong>All the things she said<strong>

**POV Hermione**

- ** Yo nos metí en esto cielo y lo volvería a hacer si me lo preguntas – **susurra sonriente Pansy a mi oído al mismo tiempo que la enfermera mostraba, desde la mesa donde le tenían, con gran alegría a nuestro retoño, un fuerte llanto nos indicó que tendría mi propia manía por alzar su encantadora voz para hacer notar su presencia – **Lo hiciste! Ya está aquí! Haz estado perfecta! – **decía emocionada Pansy tras de mi besando y abrazándome con fuerza pero de manera que no me hacía daño o me incomodara sentirle, por el contrario se sentía bastante relajante y era como necesario saber que estaba y estuvo ahí para mí, mejor dicho con nosotros ahora, siempre aquí y ahora me sentía súbitamente relajada además de tranquila escuchando a nuestro bebe llorar y observando hacia donde lo limpiaban cuidando cada detalle desde nuestro lugar.

A mi parecer pasaron horas pero tal vez solo fueron segundos hasta que por fin escuche de nuevo como lloraba el pequeño bebe y caí en cuenta de que no me decían el sexo del mismo! Pansy seguramente también estaba notando pues me abrazaba nerviosa observando donde tenían al o la pequeñito, este momento se aplaco en mi pensamiento cuando fuimos interrumpidas por la mujer que estaba ocupada arropando al recién nacido una vez listo o lista. Sonriente ya en mi lugar y más tranquila me han ayudado a acomodarme mientras veo como mi pelinegra esta ahora recibiendo en brazos al pequeño o pequeña… **- Está en perfectas condiciones, saludable y vivaz – **decía la enfermera sonriendo a nosotras.

Escuche murmurar a Pansy tras de mi _"joder como hacen larga la espera de saber_". Justo había mi mujer terminado de quejarse cuando la misma enfermera que nos hablaba hacia un instante le hizo una seña para que acudiese a su lado a tomar al pequeñito en brazos. Pude observar como con delicadeza y una sonrisa en el rostro mi pelinegra adorada tomaba entre sus brazos al pequeño bultito que le entregaba la enfermera, se quedó en pausa un par de segundos admirando con devoción y entusiasmada le dio un beso en la frente comenzando a andar hacia mí. Se colocó a mi lado y coloco al bebe en mis brazos sujetándome con su mano tras mi cintura, supongo que sentía mi nerviosismo porque su tono de voz era tranquilizante y pausado al tomar una de las manecitas del pequeñín como si estuviera dándomela a modo de saludo, no cabía duda de que siempre lograba sacarme una sonrisa con cada ocurrencia suya.**- ¿Recuerdas lo mucho que insistieron que yo no podía ayudar a que _ella_ llegara a nuestra vida? – **me pregunto emocionada al sentarse a lado mío en la cama con el pequeño bebe en brazos.

Con cuidado le descubría el rostro con una de sus manos y…un momento ¿ha dicho ella? Abrí mis ojos de golpe, no podía creerlo una nena **– No me mires así Granger, es una niña -** dice dejando a la bebe y acomodándola entre mis brazos por completo, sonreía anchamente mi pelinegra.

Oh Merlín, no puedo describir lo hermosa que es con esa carita regordeta e hinchada aun con un color rosado en las mejillas. Se movía acercándose más a mi pecho a recostarse, apenas la sostuve supe que estaba enamorada de nuevo de otra morena pero esta vez más pequeña, mi nena, nuestra nena era una joya preciosa. Sobre su cabecita podía verse una bella y coqueta mata de cabello fino color oscuro, seguramente sería negro como el de mi querida esposa, la cual no dejaba de observar con lágrimas en los ojos la escena que en ese momento estaba frente a ella, por fin después de tanto intento éramos madres. Fue precioso el momento, lo tendré en mi memoria. Podíamos observarla con sus ojitos cerrados envuelta aun en esas mantas calientitas, estaba moviéndose acurrucándose contra mi pecho; me sorprendí muchísimo de la reacción de la pequeñita al escuchar la voz de Pansy, ambas lo hicimos, pues la pequeñita comenzaba a hacer un pucherito para comenzar a llorar a lo que mi pelinegra acaricio despacio y tiernamente la espaldita palmeándole y arrullándola con su voz, la bebe respiro profundamente pegándose más a mi tranquilizándose al instante. Con aquel movimiento caímos en cuenta que se había quedado dormida… Estuvimos admirándole por un largo tiempo, hasta que la enfermera entro nuevamente a acomodarnos, tanto a la bebe y a mí.

Una vez que la dejaron en su cunero a lado de mi cama, Pansy se hizo por una pequeña cobija verde y plata –_yo jamás la había visto, debió comprarla esta tarde que salió de casa_- para arroparle mientras me miraba maliciosamente cobijando a la pequeña, con aquello probaba que ella había empezado el 'entrenamiento' Sly en su hija, Merlín esa mujer sacaba cada idea y me encanta que sea tan protectora con nuestra nena ya tendré oportunidad de "corregir" su camino desviando su atención de la casa de las serpientes, mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Pansy.

- **Quita esa cara cielo, que quiero que mi pequeñita tenga esta manta, emh… era mía – **dijo sonriendo apenada y sonrojada sentándose a mi lado observando como nuestra bebe estaba ahora envuelta en su mantito Sly **- me la dieron mis padres y está encantada contra virus y bichos que puedan enfermar o contagiar a esta bella criaturita, evitara que caiga enfermita o algo, así que podremos pasearle fuera tranquilas –** termino de decir abrazándome y besando mi frente una vez más. Adoro verla sonreír es tan hermosa y seguramente nuestra pequeña será una pilla como ella, es que a lo que alcanzo a distinguir en es muy parecida físicamente a Pansy, tenía la misma tez pálida blanquecina de Pansy junto con el color de cabello oscuro al parecer aún habrá que esperar a ver el color de sus ojitos.

**"cielo creo que con la precipitación del asunto…" **deje incompleta mi frase pues mi bella mujer sabía bien que quería decirle.

-** Ya me encargue de avisarle a los Zabini les envié un patronus cielo – **respondió Pansy volviendo a ponerse de pie para acercarse a acariciar a la bebe que dormía plácidamente.

**"Oh" **dije yo sorprendida por la reacción de mi esposa, es bastante eficiente ** "Y creo que Ginny te ha dicho que son Zabini y Weasley" **le recordé sonriendo ante lo que siempre alegaba mi amiga pelirroja eran.

**- Si, pero su niño se llama como su padre no? Blaise Zabini II… Vaya Blaise sí que ha marcado su territorio llamándole como el, Ella se vive con Blaise no? Así que son _los_ Zabini, esta jodida esa pelirroja por más que quiera del apellido Zabini no se salva – **me dijo enumerando las razones que si bien Ginny no se había casado formalmente con Blaise vivían juntos desde hacía ya casi dos años.

**"Eres insufrible Parkinson" **dije riéndome. Ella solo me sonrió levantando su rostro sonriendo malvadamente como siempre que ganaba una pelea verbal hacía, estaba sentada junto al cunero a lado mío apoyada de brazos cruzados y su mentón en brazos observando a la pequeña, es que creo que jamás me cansare de ver que tan bellas son. Fuimos interrumpidas por un par de golpes en la puerta, Pansy les indico que podían pasar, eran Ginny y Blaise que al recibir el aviso aparecieron.

- **Joer Granger – **entro andando y diciendo rápidamente Ginny apenas abrió la puerta **- debiste esperar media hora más! Que no ves que estaba fuera y llegue tarde al alumbramiento de…que fue!? – **apresuro a preguntar apenas se había apoyado en mi al abrazarme y besar mi frente.

**- Déjala tranquila Gin, como si a ti te hubieran dicho algo el día que tuvimos al nuestro – **le dijo Blaise mientras sostenía a su pequeño en brazos – estaba dormido el pequeño Blaise - saludando a Pansy con un beso en la mejilla y sonriendo frente a mi observando con curiosidad el cunero donde descansaba nuestra nena cubierta con la cobija verdi-plata.

**- Ya va, callaos los dos que despertaran a mi nenita – **ordeno Pansy descubriéndole un poco más el rostro a la nombrada para que pudieran admirar a nuestro más divino tesoro.

**- ¿Nena? Es una…- **pregunto rápidamente Ginny cubriéndose la boca con asombro y emoción, las lágrimas comenzaron a arrebolar sus ojos.

**- Niña si Ginny lo es – **conteste yo a mi amiga que comenzaba a saltar en su lugar muy emocionada conteniendo los gritos que seguramente quería soltar, pero era lo suficientemente prudente para dejar a mi joyita descansar.

Blaise se había acercado tras Pansy, donde había un sillón doble plaza a recostar a su pequeño, volviéndose a abrazarla felicitándola. Comprobó que el pequeño estuviese bien seguro donde lo recostó antes de acercarse a conocer a nuestra hija, Pansy les hizo espacio para que la vieran y comenzó a acariciar la cabecita de su pequeño ahijado mientras dormía plácidamente diciéndole que su prima había llegado y él debía cuidarla como su papi había cuidado de su tía... que me como a mi esposa de verdad es tierna a morir cuando cree que no la ves o escuchas, increíble que esta fuera la misma insufrible egocéntrica sly que acogí con mi madre hacia tantos veranos atrás.

_…_

_Pude ver que esa chica que había entrado al baño estaba jodidamente perturbada pues solo se levantó del suelo al derramar la poción que tanto esfuerzo me había costado realizar y no obtuve ni un 'lo siento' de su parte, solo pude observar cómo se recompuso acomodándose frente a la pared y enroscándose a llorar, debía estar bastante mal para una de su casa llorar frente a alguien de otra casa porque ni siquiera se dignó a levantarme la mirada. Escuche como comenzó a sollozar más fuerte encerrándose en su mundo cubriéndose el rostro para evitar que le reconociera ¡ja! Como si no supiera a quien pertenecen semejante par de piernas enfundadas en esa minifalda con las calcetas escolares negras en vez de llevar las grises de obligado. Aunque quisiera me era imposible decir que aquella negra y larga melena me era indiferente, sé que es Parkinson, sé que odia ella y su casa a todos los de mi 'calaña' pero el que ella sea un asco de ente humano no significa que yo sea ciega y no aprecie la belleza de una fémina al tenerla frente a mí, lo que me incomodaba era sentir un atisbo de pena por ella pues en lugares opuestos jamás habría yo conseguido eso. _

_Con eso en mente comencé a limpiar en silencio tratando de rescatar algo de vitaserum, que era lo que estaba haciendo antes que lo estropease esa sly, cuando note un pedazo de papel mal doblado y en vista que ella solo seguía en su mundo ignorando lo demás lo recogí para leerlo. La sangre se me helo, a esa pobre chica la habían sentenciado ya a formar parte del escuadrón asesino de Voldemort y a juzgar por sus sollozos ella no estaba nada contenta pues podía escuchar palabras como "aun no, yo no quiero y que injusto" salir de sus labios mientras lloraba. La pena me invadió y una esperanza se encendió en mí al leer que esa mujer tampoco quería que le marcasen y eso para mí, es signo de estar en el lado equivocado por motivos fuera de la razón propia, quien sea esa Anemona se preocupa por Parkinson. _

_Le pregunte si estaba bien y me respondió con un –piérdete- tan típico suyo que me moleste pero viendo como estaba llena de poción aun en la túnica le lance un hechizo limpiándola, pensé que me lanzaría un contra hechizo así que mis sentidos se pusieron alertas mas solo respondió un gracias áspero…la voz no le salía, había llorado mucho ya. Ignore que leí que Malfoy también seria marcado, de eso no estábamos en duda ninguno y no supe que hacer al terminar de leer aquello, simplemente me senté a lado de Parkinson y le abrace, supuse necesitaba ser confortada. Al principio fue un poco renuente pero poco a poco fue acercándose más a mí y se dejó envolver en brazos para dejarse hacer el abrazo, creo que aún no había notado de qué casa soy ni quien era porque no creo que de saberme Gryffindor y Granger me dejase tocarla ni con un palo. Parecía una niña pequeña, entre más sollozaba yo apretaba mi agarre y ella comenzaba a ir a mas llorando, estaba en verdad necesitada de aquello esta pobre chica, al sentirla tan cerca no pude evitar olfatear su cabello, era un aroma enigmático y elegante además de fresco, no me explico que ni porque pero mis manos comenzaron a dejar de palmear su espalda para acariciarle suavemente y le abrace una vez más firmemente, la verdad ni yo sabía porque hacia aquello pero sentía muy bien hacerlo; creo que la carta cargada de esperanza queriendo evitar su marca y su llanto por lo invertible me ablando ante la situación. Note como había parado de llorar y se alejaba de mi aun quedando con su rostro cubierto, no quería que yo le viera en esa situación así que hice lo que cualquier persona haría…la obligue a encararme, le tome el rostro entre mis manos y sonriéndole débilmente trate de tranquilizarla e iba a limpiarle las lágrimas con mis manos pero pensando que sería una intromisión aún más fuerte a su espacio le tendí un pañuelo para que lo hiciera ella misma._

_Le dije unas cuantas palabras para animarle, después de lo que había leído en esa carta había olvidado que frente a mi tenia a la chica que durante casi seis años había hecho, junto con Malfoy, un verdadero martirio llevar clase con los sly. Comenzó a quejarse diciéndome que no era débil y solo se me ocurrió bromear sobre la poción que arruino, tuve que mentirle y decirle que eran felix felicis, al final solo le dije que era algo más. Sentí como algo cálido tocaba mi muslo y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que tenía apoyada su mano allí en mí y está al caer en cuenta de lo sucedido se incorporó de un salto aun pegada a la pared tras ella. Al verla tan asustada solo se me ocurrió abrazarle de nuevo y así lo hice con un poco más de fuerza esta vez haciendo que llorase de nuevo en el espacio de mi cuello y hombro. Me susurro que tenía suerte yo solo reí por lo bajo respondiéndole, inconscientemente…odio cuando mi boca habla lo que siento sin pensarlo antes de 'escupir'. Me dijo unos cuantos ¿Halagos? Respecto a mi persona y ubicación en esta guerra pidiéndome además que nadie se enterara de que la había visto llorar y romperse no pude más que sonreírle, se alejó de mi un par de pasos y le retuve diciéndole unas cosas que...la verdad esas palabras no sé de donde las saque es que…vamos es Parkinson y yo diciéndole que era hermosa e inteligente, que escogiera como jugar su vida en esta guerra próxima y diciéndole cosas que leí en su carta encima aconsejándole mientras no sé qué me pasaba pero el aroma agradable y exótico que desprendía me hizo ver como de apetecibles y antójales eran sus labios, siempre me había parecido una mujer atractiva y estaba allí entre mis brazos…no quise ni desee desperdiciar la oportunidad así que sin más la bese únicamente rozando mis labios y ella respondió con sorpresa para ambas. Volví a besarla, esta vez con las ganas de sentir en realidad lo que era Parkinson, y un pequeño sonido de placer me dijo que debía parar, de cierto modo me aprovechaba de quede observándole unos cuantos segundos y de nuevo mi bocaza hizo de las sujas, le ofrecí ayuda a ella y a esa mujer de la carta asegurándole que no habría nada que temer, en verdad era cierto que si ella pedía mi ayuda no iba a traicionarle pero ya confiara en una Gryffindor… sino confían en sus semejantes menos aun en los que consideran inferiores. Sin saber más que decir me encamine hacia fuera de aquel baño levantando de paso la botella de lo que había quedado de poción dejándola sola. _

_Paso una semana de aquel incidente el baño de Myrtle, no les conté nada a mis amigos, Harry pasaba una depresión por la muerte de Sirius y Ginny se encontraba sumida en una fase de ira junto a Ronald por la actitud tan idiota de Percy, su hermano. Pasaron poco más de diez días y al encontrarme a Parkinson en algún corredor o patrullando pasillos a su lado pude notar que estaba menos hiriente y mucho menos habladora de lo normal. Hasta que hubo una noche, justo un par de días antes de terminar las clases de quinto curso en las que al dar una ronda juntas comenzó a hablarme con nerviosismo en su voz._

_- **Granger necesito tu ayuda para este verano, aún sigue en pie eso que ofreciste en el baño del segundo piso?** – soltó con dificultad deteniendo su paso y abriendo una puerta tras ella entrando, detuvo su paso invitándome a entrar, acepte pero mantuve mi varia en mano encendida._

**_- Eh...claro tú dirás Parkinson –_**_ dije apenas pase y ella cerró la puerta tras de sí y guardo su varita en su túnica, señal de que estaba en terreno seguro. Lo siento pero hay historia aquí en la que no hemos salido bien. _

**_- Ehm lo diré así nada más… necesito salir del país, leíste la carta y no quiero ser marcada escóndeme a mí y a mi madre –_**_ me dijo con nerviosismo cruzando sus brazos observándome directa a los ojos._

_No había notado que además de verdes sus ojos tenían un aro cerca de su pupila poco más oscuro ese verde, Merlín esa chica era muy hermosa y me quitaba el aliento haciendo que me olvidara del asunto que atraía en primer lugar. Me saco de mis pensamientos sacudiendo su mano frente a mis ojos, creo que perdí dentro de mi propia mente así que respondí lo primero que pensaba. - **Pero no sé si quieras vivir a lo muggle, Parkinson…esto es, ni tú me conoces ni yo a ti. –** trate de sonar neutra y no nerviosa por la cercanía con esa pelinegra que hizo un gesto desagradable al escuchar que estaría en un lugar sin magia. _

**_- Lo se Snape me lo dijo y estamos dispuestas a pagar el precio, necesitamos 'entrenarme' fuera del alcance de mi padre y lo sé pero Severus confía en ti y yo en el así que...- _**_dijo con seguridad y un tono que nunca antes le había escuchado, sonaba honesta y no burlona al mencionar a nuestro profesor de pociones **- tranquila Granger que no me arriesgaría a que se sepa que me has besado… - **me soltó de repente recuperando su burla en el rostro y un tono que rayaba la risa, acaso quería caerme bien esa serpiente?_

**_- ¿Eso qué tiene que ver?…no me atrevo a mirarte a la cara por ello no sé qué me paso perdona lo del baño y…_**_ - balbuce nerviosa observando la puerta tras ella, quería salir de ahí - **cuenta con ello Snape ya me había avisado tengo ya una idea de donde se pueden quedar** – comunique apartando mi mirada de la suya. _

_Saque de mi túnica un pergamino escribiendo la dirección de un departamento que tenía mi familia cerca de mi casa a unas cuantas cuadras cerca, el lugar no tiene chimenea así que es necesario aparecerte o usar traslador, Snape ya se había encargado de hechizar el lugar, en la orden habíamos pensado que era para quedarse el por la cantidad de seguridad que había utilizado junto con Dumbledore, jamás pensé que sería para las Parkinson, que más ocultaba el director de nosotros? La pelinegra tomo el pergamino que le tendí y un leve roce de su mano sobre la mía hizo que se me erizara la piel, algo no está bien allí que carajos te pasa Granger? Ella parece que no noto nada pues solo examino la dirección y asintió, supongo Snape le dijo que hacer una vez que la tuviera en manos, pensándolo bien me siento como lechuza dando información que no conozco del todo._

**_- Lo del baño…no hablemos de ello ¿vale? Oye Granger…gracias – _**_dijo guardándose el pergamino en la túnica abriendo nuevamente la puerta invitándome a salir yo primero con un gesto amable de su mano, aunque es demasiado pedante esa Sly no puedo negar que tiene unos modales sumamente refinados…_

_…Durante el trayecto de regreso a casa en el tren fue tranquilo, el pobre de Harry lamentándose lo que había perdido, lo que vendría y esperaba en el siguiente curso aún era un misterio más lo único bueno que sacamos este curso fue hacernos de valor, enfrentar lo que el ministerio de magia negaba y hacer de conocimiento del mundo mágico la vuelta de Voldemort. Llegamos a la estación Kings Cross, bajamos del tren despidiéndonos y no supe porque segundos antes, al ver que tanto como Harry y Ron salían por el andén 9¾ hacia el mundo Muggle después de despedirse de mí, sentí una mirada en mi nuca por lo que decidí girarme y ahí estaba Pansy Parkinson asintiendo frente a una mujer elegante unos cuántos años mayor que ella con porte aristócrata que se giró hasta dejarme ver su rostro, Pansy le había señalado con la mirada a que observase donde yo y esta me regalo una sonrisa torcida y alzo su ceja, la mujer le obligo a andar tras ella acercándose a mí._

_Parecia que Parkinson caminaba hacia mi a regañadientes y aunque el anden estaba ya casi solo aun quedaban algunos alumnos de primer grado corriendo a la pared para salir rumbo a casa. Cuidando que nadie le estuviese observando o nadie de sus conocidos, la elegante mujer hablo volviendo su rostro a la pelinegra mas joven junto a ella - **Es ella Pans? Mucho gusto señorita... – **dijo tendiéndome su mano al saludarme, esa mujer era muy parecida a Pansy, alta cuerpo envidiable para que negarlo, unos ojos verdes poco más oscuros que los de la joven y un cabello castaño oscuro recogido en media coleta sujeto con un moño elegante, su piel también era un poco más bronceada, era muy hermosa y educada seguramente una hermana mayor el parecido y belleza de ellas era enorme; rápidamente me recompuse de mi temporal embobamiento correspondiendo al apretón de mano que ofrecía._

**_- Soy Hermione Granger –_**_ respondí a la mujer quien permanecía seria observándome _

**_- Mucho gusto esto… ¿Severus le ha…?_**_ – comenzó a bajar el tono de su voz invitándome a caminar con ellas hacia la salida del andén._

**_- Si me lo dijo y despreocupe doy mi palabra que nadie más sabe de esto –_**_ asegure a la mujer andando a lado de estas siguiéndoles._

_Comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa, caminaban junto a mí sin decir una palabra simplemente asintiendo ante lo que yo les decía. Pansy se veía pálida y demacrada seguro la idea de ir a casa un par de días con Voldemort arrebolando por ahí le tenía así, me habría gustado preguntarle pero solo cumplía con mi trabajo encomendado por la orden y Snape, vigilar y custodiar a Parkinson. Me saco de mis pensamientos la voz de la mujer nuevamente._

**_- Bien nos vemos este domingo entonces, cuento con usted y si es necesario podríamos hacer el juramento inquebrantable por su propia seguridad y confianza en nosotros y… _**_aventuro  
>Parkinson, seguramente su silencio se debió a pensar en decirme aquello, no había duda, Snape me dijo que buscan huir del sr. Tenebroso y aquello lo confirmaba. <em>

**_- El domingo será srita. Parkinson –_**_ dije firme a la mujer no necesitaba que se sellara de ese modo esa encomienda, Snape ya se encargaba de ello. _

_La mujer soltó una pequeña risa al escucharme y observo con sorna a Pansy quien había rodado los ojos al oír que me dirigía a la otra Parkinson, en ese momento caí en cuenta que nunca me dijo su nombre ni parentesco con Pansy **– Gracias por lo de señorita pero soy Anemona Parkinson, madre de Pansy mucho gusto srita Granger – **sonrió amablemente a modo de despedida una vez que llegamos a la pared que conectaba el andén con Kings Cross muggle. _

**_- Hermione por favor –_**_ respondí correspondiendo a la despedida. _

_Me dejo desconcertada que con toda naturalidad me tomo por los hombros plantándome un beso a cada lado en las mejillas, no pude hacer nada más que sonrojarme, me tomo desprevenida y no supe que reacción soltar más que sonreír bobamente a la elegante y bella mujer.**- Hasta el domingo Hermione, Pansy despídete hija **– ordeno a su hija haciendo que esta asintiera._

**_- Adiós Granger_**_ – soltó Pansy con sequedad pasando a mi lado empujándome por el hombro, algo le había molestado y no sé qué fue._

**_- Ad…adiós Parkinson –_**_ tartamudee viendo como madre e hija desaparecían en dirección opuesta a la salida de aquella estación…_

_… Llego el domingo por la tarde yo estaba con mi madre y Ginny en casa estudiando, como de costumbre mi amiga pelirroja llego inesperada y no podía echarla fuera, cuando la cadena que colgaba en mi cuello (Snape me la dio al aceptar la misión de las Parkinson, comenzó a calentarse en señal de que el momento había llegado) tenía exactamente quince minutos antes que el traslador apareciese en el piso que habíamos acordado para las Parkinson. Había hablado con el profesor de pociones el sábado anterior comentándole que Ginny estaba por venir a casa y este me aconsejo hablar la situación con ella por si las cosas se ponían intensas ella me echaría una mano, así que ambas al notar el calor en la cadena del cuello salimos lo más rápido y disimuladas que pudimos excusándonos con mi madre. Anduvimos un par de cuadras hasta desaparece y reaparecer frente al piso próximo a habitarse._

**_- Repítemelo de nuevo Granger…porque es confiable Parkinson? – _**_pregunto apenas estábamos frente al edificio de nuestro destino._

**_- Ginny odio que me nombres por mi apellido estando yo a lado tuyo – _**_conteste cansada de lo mismo, siempre que se frustraba por algo comenzaba a llamarme por mi apellido, no fue mi culpa que mi misión debiera permanecer en secreto y apenas se enteró ayer **- Pues porque Snape me ha mandado esa misión – **complemente._

_- **Aja, eso y que te gusta Parkinson – **soltó de la nada sonriendo burlándose al ver con interés las uñas de sus manos **- no me niegues eso Herms he visto tu expresión cuando hablas de ella, el que no te diga nada no significa que no lo note eh - **contesto a mi pregunta no efectuada mirándome a los ojos sonriendo de lado._

_- **Alucinas mujer ella no me gusta – **solté poco convincente una vez que apareció la puerta de la entrada principal, pase mi varita por la ranura para permitirme el acceso, solo mi varita y la de Snape estaban en la 'memoria' de la cerradura, ningún hechizo o acción podría abrirla aunque intentaran._

**_- Ella no pero su mama si de seguro –_**_ sugirió burlándose una vez más, yo solo atine a abrir con sorpresa los ojos y negar nerviosa ** - Vaya Granger eres todo un caso… ¿Es aquí? – **pregunto mi amiga pelirroja una vez que estábamos en el lobbi del piso. _

_Asentí respondiendo e invitándole a seguirme dentro. Decoración cómoda, sencilla nada excéntrico pero tampoco miserable, con una chimenea falsa por dentro de la casa sin conexión al exterior y por la expresión de amiga ella podría vivir aquí a gusto una buena temporada, Snape se dedicó a amueblar con lo necesario el lugar para las Parkinson. Le había puesto al tanto a Ginny de la misión y el peculiar interés de Dumbledore y Snape en Pansy y su madre. _

**_- Cierra la puerta por favor – _**_le pedí a mi amiga pelirroja quien resoplo al hacerlo._

**_- A todo esto porque es Snape quien maneja la supuesta unión de las Parkinson a la orden del Fénix? – _**_pregunto curioseando la estantería de libros y la sala de estar tan amplia en la que estábamos. _

**_- Porque él es la única persona en la que confiamos de todo ese círculo ceñido a Dumbledore – _**_respondió la voz de Pansy Parkinson al aparecer en el lobbi, tras ella se asomaba la figura de su madre con una expresión de sorpresa al ver a Ginny ahí a mi lado._

_Me acerque a saludarle a la madre de Pansy **- Buenas tardes Anemona, ella es Ginevra Weasley – **presente a mi amiga señalándola **- Snape le pidió que me acompañara y ayudase en lo que necesitaremos ¿qué tal su fin de semana? – **aunque seguramente ellas sabían ya de esto sentí la necesidad de explicar la presencia de Ginny allí._

_Anemona examinando inquisitivamente a mi amiga asentía y después de un suspiro me siguió por la estancia - **Pues he tenido mejores Hermione Gracias por preguntar – **me contesto amablemente después de besar mis mejillas, sentía que me ardían después de que lo hizo **- hija donde están tus modales, saluda a las chicas – **reprocho a Pansy quien puso los ojos en blanco una vez más al ver a su madre tan agradable socializando con nosotras. _

_- **Weasley, Granger – **dijo con un movimiento de cabeza Pansy caminando hacia las habitaciones con una mochila sobre su hombro._

**_- Hola Parkinson – _**_salude al separarme de Anemona recibiendo solo una mirada de desdén la nombrada. _

_Pudimos ver como abría un par de puertas y tras unos segundos examinando escogió una habitación entrando sin decir una sola palabra. Supongo que su carácter es así pero no dejaba de incomodar esa actitud enfadada conmigo, pero porque?_

**- Con todo respeto…que le pasa a su hija sra. Parkinson?**_ – pregunto Ginny invitándole a sentarse en un sillón._

_- **Gracias querida** – dijo sonriendo educadamente a Ginny tomándole la palabra** - la verdad que casi la entiendo…creo que es la presión de todo…la marca, su padre, esta doble vida que llevaremos **– dijo después de meditarlo unos segundos, después de todo ella ya sabía qué tipo de lugar es este y que clase de encantamientos nos protegían **- tu como estarías Ginevra? **– pregunto al finalizar._

**_- Pues ya lo estoy –_**_ susurro incomoda Ginny - no se ofenda, pero su hija no es la persona por la que daría la vida protegiéndola – se sinceró, así que el meollo de su molestia era a quienes debíamos ayudar no el tipo de misión._

**_- Lo sé es bastante…peculiar –_**_ dijo sonriendo y cruzando sus piernas de manera discreta la mujer._

**_- Si ya parece desagrádale mi presencia de nuevo –_**_ murmure recordando su comportamiento conmigo._

**_- Oh_**_ – soltó riéndose graciosamente cubriéndose la boca -** no para nada…todo lo contrario querida **– _dijo sonriéndome al fin.

**_- Bien…dígame cual es el plan _**_– acababa de formular la pregunta cuando repentinamente apareció Snape en medio de aquella sala._

_De negro, demacrado y cansado; así se veía el profesor apenas pasados dos días después de las clases en Hogwarts. Apenas apareció y la mujer se puso de pie sonriendo emocionada viendo al profesor quien regresaba la misma sonrisa cómplice haciéndose hasta ella abrazándole con fuerza ignorando por completo el hecho que allí estábamos aun Ginny y yo._

**_- ¿Cómo fue, se dio cuenta, se lo creyó? _**_– pregunto impaciente aun abrazado de Anemona de espalda a nosotras._

**_- Vamos Sev sabes que si lo creyó de otro modo no estaría yo aquí –_**_ decía la mujer con los ojos cerrados abrazándole al profesor._

**_- ¡¿Y Pansy!? – _**_pregunto soltándole para buscar con la mirada a la nombrada._

**_- Ella está dejando sus cosas en su habitación –_**_ dijo acunando la mejilla del profesor, allí había algo…_

_- **Pero… ¿Están bien? –** repitió su pregunta recibiendo un asentimiento con calma de la mujer. Fue mi imaginación o el acababa de suspirar aliviado?_

_- **Granger, Weasley –** llamo con voz firme aun sin dirigirnos la mirada **– nadie entra y saben bien que preguntar cuando sea yo quien aparezca –** ambas asentimos viendo cómo se levantó de su lugar para dirigirse a la habitación de Pansy._

**_- Discúlpenlo es que es bastante aprensivo_**_ – dijo Anemona apenada, pero porque?_

_- **Descuida Anemona –** solté yo incomoda por ver como Snape se preocupaba por alguien que no era el mismo…que rayos es esta situación?_

_Snape volvió a paso rápido sobre su camino y tras de el venia Pansy con cara de pocos amigos y varita en mano, parecía que el profesor le había reganado porque mantenía su gesto enfurruñado la joven al sentarse a lado de Ginny que hasta ahora no ha dicho una sola palabra._

**_- Bien, siéntate Pansy es imperativo que sepáis como vamos a operar – _**_dijo el profesor sentándose a lado de anemona dirigiéndonos su mirada dura **– Pansy estas aquí para aprender hechizos que Granger y Weasley dominan –** dijo con aplomo a la pelinegra quien solo bufo cruzándose de brazos – Granger confió en ti que le ensenaras.- **Pansy estas aquí para evitar que el idiota de tu padre te marque antes de que sepas defenderte- **sentencio con ¿voz preocupada?_

_- **Lo se Severus – **dijo sin animo **- ¿Es todo? – **pregunto poniéndose de pie._

_- M**ás vale que te lleves bien con ellas porque estarán aquí contigo casi todo el día ensenándote lo necesario para que sobrevivas en esto – **dijo finalizando la conversación refiriéndose a estar de ambos lados la pelinegra – **Estarás aquí dos meses con ellas y tu madre, más te vale que no te lo hagas pesado **– aconsejo a la pelinegra poniéndose de pie y sujetando por el hombro a Pansy con fuerza, podía verse preocupación por esa chica en su mirada oscura. _

**_- ¿Por qué ellas? – _**_pregunto incomoda la Pelinegra sin dirigirnos la mirada a ninguna de las dos._

_- **Porque son bastante arriesgadas y conocen más encantamientos ingeniosos que te salvaran el pellejo en situaciones que tú solo podrías imaginar – **supongo que dijo eso refiriéndose a nuestra intromisión fallida en el ministerio de magia._

**_- Lo se…hasta pronto Severus –_**_ dijo con voz cansada la pelinegra andando, estaba dándome la espalda ya cuando me **llamo – Granger…te molesta si empezamos mañana? Hoy necesito ordenar mi mente gracias a estos dos **– dijo al quedar paralela a mi sin dirigirme la mirada, no pude más que asentir seriamente._

_Snape y Anemona se observaron un par de segundos mientras la pelinegra azotaba la puerta de su habitación, aquello comenzaba a ser algo incómodo._

_- **Esto… discúlpenla -** pidió apenada la mujer. Nosotras simplemente asentimos, seguro era rabieta de Parkinson ante su privación de magia viviendo en el mundo muggle._

**_- Granger te quedaras esta noche verdad? –_**_ pregunto Snape._

**_- Por supuesto profesor –_**_ respondí._

**_- Weasley tu sustituirás a Granger el siguiente mes pero quiero que si Pansy o tu –_**_ volteo a ver a Anemona – **salen del piso una de ellas siempre les acompañe **– exigió buscando respuesta de mi amiga o yo._

**_- Claro profesor que nos lo hagan saber y en nada las acompañamos fuera_**_ - esta vez fue Ginny quien hablo relajando un poco a la madre de Pansy._

**_- Bien, dicho esto…Necesitamos que Pansy aprenda tan rápido como sea posible Granger_**_ – apuro observándome fijamente, ya me había comentado que es lo que necesitábamos ensenarle a Pansy. Solo espero que la chica coopere porque por muy buena que yo sea ensenando depende de ella el avanzar y si Voldemort la prueba a su regreso y no sabe nada no quiero pensar que pasara._

**_- Yo tengo que regresar en una semana donde mi esposo –_**_ dijo Anemona en un susurro haciendo que Snape se tensara - **esto es un viaje de "entrenamiento" a América para Pansy yo no puedo estar sin asistir a el Sr. Tenebroso más tiempo** – era mis ojos o acabo de ver como Snape casi le toma de la mano pero escucho la palabra esposo y se retiró tenso?_

_- **Bien…Weasley te necesitamos en el cuartel tu madre me exigió llevarte conmigo al volver y es hora – **dijo con un tono que mi amiga no pudo más que asentir y señalarme el colgante, cualquier cosa así nos llamaríamos inmediatas._

_En silencio, observándose fijamente Anemona y Snape se despedían…este último espero a que Ginny desapareciera hacia el cuartel de la orden antes de desaparecer el mismo observándome una vez más con suplica…encantamiento Patronus, Fianti Duri, Sectumsempra, este último en clase privada Snape me había ensenado como hacerlo nadie sabía de la existencia del mismo y requiere alquimia muy avanzada para hacerse…magia negra y avanzada pero logre dominarlo, las siguientes semanas a lado de Pansy tratando de llevarme bien con ella fueron tan exasperantes como interesantes…_

**…**

**- Oh por Merlín, Puedo…nono aun no la cargo que duerme, oh chicas felicidades – **comenzó a decir Ginny abrazándose de Blaise emocionada viendo como este estaba acariciando a mi pequeña en su cabecita sobre el gorrito, estaba sumido en transe casi como el día que nació su primogénito, definitivo esas dos serpientes ahora solo eran legendarios ególatras y mandones, quien les viera hoy no creería lo son, mejores personas y excelentes padres sin duda.

**- Si peque mira que hermosa y sonrosada es, espero que al menos tenga el color de piel de Hermione porque el tuyo es definitivamente pálido rayando en transparente Parkinson – **decía bromeando mi amiga haciendo que Pansy sonriese al abrazar al pequeño Blaise que había despertado por el alboroto que armaba su mama.

- ** Eso sí y aún no sabemos qué color de ojos tendrá pero si sé que será una hermosa jovencita y tu – **le dijo Pansy tomando en brazos y ayudándole a andar hacia sus padres al pequeño Blaise de la manita **- galante joven vas a cuidarla verdad? – **pregunto Pansy al pequeñín que apenas si se sostenía en sus dos piernas. El pequeño Blaise estaba por cumplir su primer año de vida y ya le estaba dejando responsabilidades Pansy…

- **Claro que si, como buen caballerito – **respondió sonriente Blaise por su pequeño.

**- Increíble Hermione, es tan bella y Parkinson – **repetía Ginny comiéndose con los ojos a la pequeña ** - me alegra que nos avisaras que llego…como le vais a llamar? – **pregunto mi amiga pelirroja refiriéndose a la bebe.

Pansy se me quedo mirando un instante, creo que yo sé que nombre quiere darle, el ultimo día de nuestra estancia en aquel departamento muggle me había hecho entre ver que solo había un nombre que ella podría usar en algún hijo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Quizá sea un capitulo lento chicas, pero sentí la necesidad de explicar todo lo que abarca aquí porque en el que sigue hay unas cosas que no quiero mezclar! Disfruten!<em>**

**_Espero les haya gustado muchachonas-es y espero leerlas en los comentarios!_**

**_un beso y abrazo!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**::**_

_**Hola nenas Adoradas y wapas que nos leen por aca!**_

_**::**_

- ****rommymalfoy **: **Hola! Muchas gracias que te ha gustado como quedo! En lo personal (sin sonar sangrona o presumida) siento que si quedo lindo XD. Oh lo de Pansy y su mama aun es un poco mas profundo espero en este capi explicar un poco mas de lo presente tambien, porque me centro un poco en el pasado por obvias razones jeje. Ahh los bestis de las protas (blaise y Gin) tambien tendran su crecimiento aun. Me encanta leerte de verdad me hace el dia recibir tus ''criticas'' de la historia que linda por tomarte el tiempo, espero poderte leer despues de este capi tb! Lo de las fiestas...oh no es que no haya querido hacerlo, es solo que la salud no me lo permitio...juro que queria comer y comer aunque si que subi de peso no fue por comida (me la pase enferma, vivo sola y por no cocinar comia dulces pfff jejeje) Si que se me marco el estomago por la tos que me agarro...y a quien no le pasaria si dure 2 semanas o mas tosiendo como el primer dia, es que padesco deficiencias respiratorias y en esta temporada donde vivo el clima no me ayuda :S. Besos y estamos en contacto!

**- Qua3183 : **Holas! Gracias que te gusto! Ohh el peque de los Zabinni, recuerda que en el fic anterior a este, se quedaron en que nacio el bebe de los Zabini y estas chicuelas anunciaron que venia el suyo...asi que calculando asii no tan exacta (ironico para mi soy prof de mate jjee) sera que le lleva unos 7 mese ojo de buen cubero abrazo bien recibido y regresado igual de intenso! espero leerte de nuevo y que te guste el capi.

**- No tengo : **Que bueno que te ha gustado! me alegra que se haya despejado esa duda jeje y no iba a esperar al ultimo porque aun hay mucha historia para esto jeje.. un saludote por alla y espero que te guste este capi tambien y...solicitud concedida! Capi actualizado!

**- Smookey : **Anda que somos de la misma edad(estoy por alcanzarte en edad XD este mes cumplo +1 y ya sere d edad igual! soy del 87) Ya, entiendo eso de dirigirse asi todo respetuoso al iniciar mi trabajo como profesora tb hablaba de ud. a mis alumnos pero con el tiempo se dejo de lado al decidir quedarme en impartir educacion media y basica jeje, los peques de 12 a 16 se sienten raros si les hablas asi jeje. Ohh esas dudas y ganas de conocer el que y como de la bebe de las chicas se disipara printo, promisse que si, gracias por tomarte molestia de dejar review. Saludos y espero que te guste lo que sigue!

**::**

**Uppsi que me olvide de publicar la actualizacion la semana pasada pero espero que lo largo del capi les deje satisfechas. **

**Pues razones de importancia tuve para tardar en actualizar creanme nenas y ahora en una escapadita que me he dado pues aqui les dejo el capi y esten pendientes (o atentas depende del tipo de espanish que hablemos toma diferentes significaos jeje) que ya es casi la recta final!**

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>

**Runing Blind**

**POV Pansy**

Escuche como Ginny llamaba mi nombre preguntando por el nombre de mi pequeña, aunque durante todo el tiempo que duro el embarazo no quisimos saber que seria, Hermione y yo hablamos algunos nombres posibles para ambos sexos, pero no le confesé que había un nombre que quería para nuestra hija, era el nombre de la primer mujer importante en mi vida. No es que Hermione no fuera la más importante ahora o antes, pero aquella mujer dio todo de sí y más solo porque este pedazo de Sly tozuda y rejega tuviese una vida más o menos normal.

Pensamientos nebulosos venían a mi cabeza sobre momentos que habían marcado mi vida sin saberlo entonces y ahora lo sabía, aun tenia sujeto a Blaise pequeño observando como mi pequeñita se acomodaba bajo la manta que le había puesto encima y su aun no nombrada madrina pelirroja se la comía con la mirada ansiosa por sujetarla.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Un día antes de mi salida al mundo muggle fue el peor de mi vida o eso pensé entonces… en parte lo fue pero la compañía lo mejoro bastante, más mentiría porque pese a que me mandaron por obligación y por mi propio bien ahora puedo decir y agradecerle a mis padres todo lo que hicieron por mí. Acepto que no reaccione del todo bien al saber apenas al llegar a casa que no desempacara que en un par de días bien saldría del país para convertirme en 'un arma asesina' adiestrada por los mejores magos oscuros que habitan en alguna remota región de América, vaya que mi padre tiene solo planes de vacación familiar unitaria y por eso me refiero a pasarla lejos cada quien con sus cosas. El profesor Snape, mano derecha y renombrado mortífago inseparable del sr. Tenebroso había sido quien había conseguido aquel escape de la mansión Parkinson, ya la verdad no sabía si agradecer o molestarme lo único que si supe es que por lo menos mi madre me acompañaría a instalarme y se quedaría conmigo una semana, cosa que me hizo respirar tranquila, no era muy apegada a mi padre ya que el solo me hablaba lo necesario y aunque jamás me negaba ningún capricho que pedía eso no era suficiente para lograr que yo sintiera extraño cada vez que él me hablaba o insinuara que ya tenía definido mi futuro al lado del Sr. Tenebroso. El profesor Snape desde que recuerdo había sido un poco más flexible y como mejor amigo de mi padre siempre estuvo para decirme algo o incluso llamarme la atención cuando era necesario para mí esto era de lo más normal en la vida, ya que él y mis padres se conocían desde pequeños y para mí era la única persona, además de mi madre, que además de mi madre demostraba con acciones y palabras que yo le era importante sin olvidar que en el colegio siempre que debía reprenderme yo me las ingeniaba para hacerle reír y olvidar que debía castigarme como a cualquier Gryffindor. Ese domingo por la mañana todo cobro sentido… Severus y Anemona aprovecharon que mi 'Padre' no estaba en casa para contarme sus pequeños secretos, bueno contar así en si no, lo que ocurrió es que como en ocasiones pasadas escuche la red flu muy temprano por la mañana y fue tan rápido como paso._

_Sabía que mis padres se habían despedido ya el sábado temprano y pase mi tarde con madre fuera en casa del profesor de pociones hablándonos de lo que en verdad pasaría, nuestra vida en el mundo muggle ese verano, quienes nos custodiarían, como viviríamos, aprender más y muy duro pues aunque estaba escapando por los pelos de ser marcada como mortífago ya, debía aprender unas cosas más para poder pasar por la confianza del Sr. Tenebroso-sin nariz, pese a que no me gustó nada como sonaba o de que iba aquello pues no hubo más remedio que aceptar. Una vez que íbamos a regresar a casa vi como mi madre hacia contacto con Snape de manera algo preocupada, no le di importancia hasta esta mañana, que el ruido de la habitación de Anemona me despertó no podía ser más de las seis de la mañana porque aún no amanecía ni bien, en mi ventana se veía apenas la débil luz del sol tratando por cubrirnos. Se escuchaba unos golpeteos contra la puerta y me asuste ya que no era la primer vez que el mal hombre de mi padre podría volver fuera de sí ebrio de alcohol por celebrar a su lord y golpeaba a mi madre, así que encamine hasta el final del pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de mis padres pero sorpresivamente el sonido provenía de la planta baja, parecía que de la habitación de huéspedes. Sin importarme que iba en pijama tome mi varita pensando en que hechizo podría lanzarle a mi padre de estar golpeando a Anemona estaba cansada de aquello y me detuve en seco al escuchar una ligera risa cuando llegue a escasos tres pasos de la puerta de mi destino. Aun sin bajar la guardia mantuve mi varita en alto quedándome en shock ante mi visión al abrirse la puerta de aquella habitación, cabello largo y negro, sin camisa, en pantalón de la cintura para abajo, sin camisa y con evidente sudoración corporal en su torso desnudo (y nada mal para un hombre de su edad debo admitir, aunque como ocultaba todo eso en kilos y kilos de túnica!?) Se ha quedado de piedra regresándome la mirada evidentemente sorprendido, era mi profesor de Pociones. Tarde un par de segundos para reaccionar bajando mi varita y levantar mi mano derecha cubriéndome los ojos ante aquella visión de un Snape sudoroso de cuerpo tonificado saliendo medio desnudo, descalzo y sonriente…SONRIENTE al salir de una habitación de la casa de mis padres, espero que no sea una broma entre colegas porque no sé cómo lo tomara mi padre._

**_- ¿Profesor Snape? ¿Qué hace aquí y en…?_**_ – quería decirle que en paños menores pero pregunte aquello una vez que cubrí mis ojos con ambas manos._

**_- ¿Pansy? joder…Anemona! –_**_ Gritó al ver que no estaba equivocado y que en efecto era yo…y para que quiere a mi madre no lo va a escuchar desde la otra ala de la mansión._

**_- Profesor mi madre duerme en otra área de la mansión, así únicamente despertara a los elfos y_**_ …– comencé a decir pero guarde silencio al escuchar la melodiosa voz de mi madre sisear saliendo de aquella habitación y no solo su voz sino ella saliendo tras el abrazándole por la cintura besando su espalda, joder no debí descubrirme los ojos tendré cáncer de ojo de por vida ahora!_

**_- Shhh Sev que desperta...ras a… Pansy? - _**_balbuceo cayendo en cuenta que estaba frente a ellos, la verdad no sé qué cara pondría porque yo estaba muy ocupada aguantando el vómito que purgaba por salir de mí y al mismo tiempo cubriendo mis ojitos ante aquello **- Sevi cúbrete! – **grito al notar que el susodicho no llevaba camisa encima._

_Vamos mamá digo no es que me pareciera atractivo pero uhm...viéndolo mejor…no, no Pansy que cosas dices es SNAPE, pero en serio donde tenía ese cuerpo escondido!? Una cosa a la vez, una cosa a la vez…que rayos hace aquí así!? No hallaba como hablar sin sentirme incomoda con aquel hombre entre nosotras así que me aleje a mis aposentos, si así me gusta llamar a mi recamara._

**_- Por Merlín, Madre te espero en mi habitación – _**_dije dándome la vuelta aun con mis ojos cubiertos andando al piso de encima** - Profesor Snape…hasta luego – **termine de hablar tras eso sin mirar atrás._

_No sé qué hablarían madre y el profesor pero sería cosa de un par de minutos y ya la tenía tocando a mi habitación y yo aun en shock sentada en la banca a la orilla de mi cama tratando de borrar aquella visión de mi madre abrazando así a Snape, jamás en la vida había visto a esa mujer tan ¿feliz? Si esa era su expresión, era muy similar a la que tuvo el día que mi carta de Hogwarts llego a casa…Debía dolerme que engañara a mi padre pero creo que lo que más me dolía es saber que estaba feliz con alguien más y que yo no le daba la felicidad suficiente, estoy echa caos._

**_- Veras hija yo…-_**_ trato de iniciar la conversación pero la detuve en seco aunque tenía mi cabeza entre mis manos pensativa, captando lo que en verdad había visto._

**_- Nada madre, que lo que vi habla por sí solo – _**_dije levantándole el rostro **- engañas a mi padre con el! – **la señale molesta, esperaba que una lagrima de dolor o enojo me llegara y saliera de mi ojo pero…no nada._

**_- ¿Qué lo engaño? – _**_pregunto con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Ahora sí que estoy sin entender nada._

**_- Sí no que más es esto!?- _**_pregunte poniéndome de pie y alzando la voz incrédula ante lo que me daba a entender._

**_- Hija has oído de las relaciones abiertas? – _**_pregunto tranquilamente tomando asiento frente a donde yo estuve sentada antes, ahora me había alejado a mi ventana para ver hacia afuera._

**_- Oh Joder mamá no me salgas con que eres de esas…-_**_ pensé bien que diría no me conviene que se moleste conmigo pero yo sí que lo estoy** - mujeres en edad que se 'modernizan' y padre y tu tienen una – **atine a decir al último._

**_- Nada de eso yo – _**_comenzó a decirme visiblemente nerviosa._

_Yo negaba con la cabeza desde la ventana, creo que no me molesta el hecho que engañe a mi padre, ese hombre se lo merece es un hijo de troll… alguna vez que quise defender a mi madre de sus golpizas cuando niña me lanzo del cabello lejos y me hizo ver cómo le sacaba un par de dietes a bofetadas para luego borrar a hechizos la marca, detestaba a mi padre no lo negare, pero estaba entendiendo que hasta mi madre tiene necesidades que debe cubrir y supongo algún idiota se ofrece y allí entra Snape, literal porque acaba de entrar por la puerta de mi cuarto sin tocar, adelante siéntate en tu casa…_

**_- Pansy respeta a tu madre y no le hables así –_**_ oh perfecto el amante defendiendo a la damisela._

**_- Con todo respeto –_**_ dije ácidamente sin apartar la mirada de mi madre **– creo que esto es únicamente concerniente a mi madre y yo, es asunto de familia sabe? – **añadí volviendo a verle a los ojos negros. Menos mal se había puesto ya su camisa y túnica encima._

**_- ¿Anemona, no crees hora ya que le digamos? –_**_ Hablo el hombre cerrando tras de sí la puerta paseando su mirada por mi habitación, que buscaba este sujeto? _

_Parece que encontró algo porque se acercó al área donde estaba mi escritorio tomando la silla y sonriendo al ver un libro con funda rojiza brillante, ese era mi libro de cuentos favorito cuando niña…que se aleje de él me lo dio mi padre!_

**_- ¿Decirme que? Que traicionas a tu amigo vaya… creo que me quedo claro al verte salir de allá -_**_ señale con la cabeza hacia la puerta por donde había entrado Snape **- o que tu engañas a tu esposo…al menos sean discretos –** dije cansada sentándome de nuevo frente a mi madre, me comenzaba una migraña de las buenas._

**_- Hija Sev y yo… nos conocemos desde el colegio_**_ – me decía mi madre como si eso fuera noticia nueva o ayudara en algo a mi ver solo acrecentaba mi mal pensar de que llevan años engañando a mi padre._

_- **Y bien sabes cómo nos conocimos –** dijo Snape hojeando el libro sonriendo al encontrar algo, enserio que lo suelte o se lo arranco de las manos._

**_- Si tu amigo de mi padre le ayudaste a conquistar a mi madre porque ella solo salía con chicos mayores_**_ – dije aburrida de su historia de amor, la de mis padres quiero decir. Snape se sentó en mi silla del escritorio y cerro el libro dejando el señalador de hojas en una específica, después lo revisare._

**_- Si y no –_**_ dijo Snape con un leve dejo de ironía en la voz levantándome la mirada y alzando una ceja viendo a mi madre._

**_ - Hija… te preguntaba lo de las relaciones abiertas porque no es que la tenga hoy con tu padre –_**_ decía nerviosa mi madre jugando con sus dedos entre sus **manos - es que la tuvimos cuando recién nos casamos - **confeso al fin apartándome la mirada avergonzada._

_ - **¿Eso qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver ahora? -** pregunte con cara de irritación, es verdad nada que ver lo que paso años atrás._

_ - **Todo** – dijo Snape secamente acomodándose en la silla más seguro conforme mi madre hablaba, que pasa aquí?_

**_- Ok, muy bien tuviste relación abierta y te acostabas con quien te daba la gana entonces pero y ahora –_**_ dije en un susurro, aunque estaba molesta no quería faltarle más el respeto a mi madre suficiente con haberla descubierto de aquel modo** - ¿Aun la tienes con papa? **– pregunte suspirando dispuesta a entender todo._

_- **No** – dijo tajante, ok eso solo me confundía más**.**_

**_- Madre…pero de todos… ¿Por qué Snape? – _**_Pregunte olvidando que estaba allí el mencionado -** Y a ti ¿no te da vergüenza engañar a tu mejor amigo? ¿Acostarte con su esposa? Claro solo refuerza la visión que tienen de todos nosotros los Slys…desleales y traidores **– comencé a decir perturbada andando de un lado a otro, la verdad estaba muy molesta, todo me abrumaba y el que el ¿'atractivo'? pelinegro solo sonriera tiernamente al verme me irritaba más._

**_- Siéntate de una buena vez Pansy y vas a escuchar_**_ – dijo seriamente Snape, acto reflejo deje de moverme para obedecer **– Tu madre iba un curso arriba del nuestro y si, ayude a tu padre a salir con ella **– comenzó el a relatar acomodándose las mangas blancas que salían por debajo de su túnica con pulcritud._

**_- Lo que tu padre no supo nunca es que al mandar a Snape de lechuza a mensajearme comencé a tener un cariño especial por el –_**_ dijo mi madre con un brillo en sus ojos tan inusual en ella, merlín se me revuelve el estómago._

**_- No entiendo –_**_ dije, la verdad no, no entendía nada._

**_- Que ni yo supe cuándo pero… me enamore de Severus –_**_ confeso agachando su cabeza mi madre ocultando el rubor que sus mejillas mostraban, era tan visible ahora que el sol había salido del todo y nos iluminaba nítidamente dentro de mi habitación._

**_- ¿Papá lo sabe? –_**_ fue lo primero que me vino a la mente preguntar._

_- **No** – respondieron al unísono ambos, se observaron unos segundos y sonrieron cómplices, merlín quiero volver el estómago en serio._

_- **Y tu madre es correspondida desde hace más de dieciocho años – **dijo Snape atento a que seguro esa sería mi siguiente pregunta._

**_- ¿Porque? –_**_ fue todo lo que pude responder._

**_- ¿Porque? ¿Querrás decir porque me case con tu padre? –_**_ Pregunto seria mi madre y solo asentí – **porque tus abuelos, los cuatro, así lo dispusieron, tu padre es un Parkinson con un árbol genealógico sangre pura de los más envidiables en cambio Sev… –** dijo con disgusto en su voz, obvio matrimonio arreglado y para suerte de papá él pudo escoger a la novia._

**_- En cambio yo soy un mestizo que no tenía nada de lo que tus abuelos buscaban para tu madre en ese entonces_**_ – soltó Snape visiblemente molesto con eso._

**_- No entiendo –_**_ dije sujetándome el puente de la nariz – **que tiene que ver lo de años atrás… siempre le han engañado? – **pregunte temiéndome la respuesta._

**_- Hija… Me estaba por escapar con Sev justo después de que terminaron el colegio, pero tu padre en su ansia de poder lo arrastro hacia los mortífago y por supuesto esta Lili y la guerra, los Potter _**_– dijo sonando ligeramente acida con eso._

**_- Cariño ya te dije que Lill era mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria – _**_se defendió ligeramente sonrojado el hombre._

**_- Si lo sé, bueno, el caso es que por no dejarle a Sev me uní también al sr. Tenebroso_**_ – dijo mostrándome su marca en el brazo derecho **– Sev y yo estuvimos siempre juntos, con tu padre era meramente formal el asunto, nos veíamos en casa de sus padres o los míos únicamente para arreglos de la boda y**…– se sonrojo dejando de hablar._

**_- Y como tu madre vivía en la salida mágica del barrio muggle cerca de mi ciudad nos veíamos libres de toda atadura de sangre o mágica en aquel pequeño poblado no mágico – _**_dijo cálidamente Snape, estaba mirando a mi madre con… ¿Deseo, amor? Oh joder _

**_- Oh ahm…creo que no se si quiero saber más –_**_ dije insegura._

_- **Hija todo esto es para que nos entiendas –** me aseguro Anemona._

**_- Entre otras cosas, debes saber que tu madre siempre ha buscado lo mejor para ti y tu bienestar y por obvias razones lo fue Patrick –_**_ dijo Snape apesumbrado. **– Ella termino conmigo porque adelantaron la fecha de su boda… o eso me dijiste – **comento mirando a mi madre quien se sonrojo nuevamente._

**_- ¿Eso qué quiere decir exactamente? –_**_ pregunte perdida, ahora sí que me alejaron de lo poco que llevaba entendido._

**_- Hija yo…cuanto tu padre y yo nos casamos tu naciste "Prematura" – _**_comenzó a decir de nuevo nerviosa mi madre, esta mujer es un manojo de estrés, algo extraño porque no es así normalmente._

**_- Si papa siempre alardea que apenas te toco y me concibieron_**_ – dije con un escalofrió recordando como mi padre decía eso como cualquier cosa… con lo traumante que es para un hijo saber que tus padres tuvieron que hacerlo para concebirte ahora saber que a la primera lo logran merlín…como he vivido sin traumas?_

_- **La cosa es que… - **decía con falta de aire Anemona mirando a Snape por apoyo._

**_- Tu madre ya estaba embarazada cuando se casó con tu padre – _**_dijo el cómo sin nada levantando los hombros cruzando los brazos._

**_- ¿Qué y eso que? Total estaban por casarse, nací ¿y? - _**_me quede en silencio unos segundos cavilando en verdad… **- Oh no, no me digas eso… no! – **señale al Profesor que me miraba intensamente como solía hacerlo a veces en clase y al final no me decía que pasaba por su cabeza. _

_- **Anemona lo haces tú o…- **dijo el hombre empezando a impacientarse._

**_- Sev es tu padre Pansy – _**_cedió al final a la presión Anemona ocultando su rostro entre sus manos._

_Comencé a sentir que me recorría un temblor desde la planta de mis pies que colapso en erizo de toda mi piel, aquello sí que no me lo esperaba de la tan recatada esposa de mi padre, tuve que hacerme a la pared sujetándome porque de otro modo la falta de oxígeno en mi cerebro me haría caer inconsciente al suelo **- Que no, no puedes – **rebatí – **tu eres el amigo de mi padre, que te acuestas con su esposa pero nada más!- **negaba al alejarme de la pared por falta de aire, algo caliente comenzaba a resbalar por mis ojos._

_- **Anemona cielo ¿Qué la niña no se sabe la historia de la abejita y la flor? - **pregunto Snape burlándose, o eso creo._

_- **No me llames niña! – **Exigí** – Y claro que me la sé – **respondí ofendida._

**_- Pues demuestra que no eres una niña y entiende de una vez, que ganamos al herirte así Pansy? –_**_ me dijo seriamente Snape sujetándome por los hombros obligando a mirarle, ahora que presto atención tengo el tono de cabello y piel como el suyo…joder menos mal que yo salí guapa._

**_- Exacto y si guardamos esto de ti es porque tu padre… sabemos bien que haría al enterarse –_**_ dijo mi madre abrazándose a si misma al recorrerle un escalofrió, si los tres sabemos bien que pasara si ocurre. Si ya sin razón y solo por alcohol la golpeaba…_

_- **Necesito estar sola** – dije limpiándome las lágrimas que corrían por mi rostro alejándome del tacto de Snape –** ¿mi padre sabe lo de ustedes? **– pregunte recibiendo una negativa silenciosa por parte de ambos. Mejor así, a saber de qué es capaz ese hombre si se entera._

**_- No y más vale que tu soledad te dure un día porque mañana a medio día salimos al piso muggle que tengo para ustedes – _**_dijo tajante Snape, solo asentí saliendo de ahí, ya no me interesaba que pasara en casa, igual me haría bien estar fuera esa semana fuera solo con madre y llegara a entender todo aquel lio... _

_Después del tan incómodo develar de verdades, mi madre engañaba desde siempre a mi padre con Snape, este resulto mi verdadero padre y al parecer el esposo de Anemona en un momento de su vida supo que ella tenía algo con Snape no le importo… pero a mí sí! Luego de la infinidad de instrucciones de Snape y de mi madre, este por fin se fue llevándose consigo a la hermana menor de comadreja Weasley y yo en mi plan aun molesta me encerré en mi recamara. Aquella seria la primer noche que pasaríamos en el piso muggle madre y yo en el piso juntas y quería acercarme a ella, mas como dijo Snape un día no me fue suficiente para hacerlo y al parecer ella lo entendía porque el lunes por la mañana llamo a desayunar y hablar con nosotras, digo nosotras porque Granger estaba ahí y se quedaría por lo menos dos semanas desde que llegamos madre y yo al lugar muggle._

_- **Chicas a desayunar que se enfría –** hablo mi madre a primera hora temprano. Joer amo dormir y ahora estoy peor que con Pugby…mi elfo domestico que fungía de despertador a veces._

**_- Gracias Anemona se ve muy bien –_**_ dijo Granger sentándose a la mesa con nosotras, ya lista en ropa casual y esta que se trae?_

_ **- Espero que sepa decente madre –** comente sentándome también en mi lugar, aun llevaba pijama porque no suelo despertar hasta pasado medio día y como hacía calor usaba una de verano muy corta me da igual es mi madre y otra mujer más** - ¿Qué? Granger se nota que no has probado alimentos de mi madre –** dije a la castaña estaba viendo que me observaba con curiosidad tratándose de centrar en su plato. Tuve que morderme la lengua ante lo que me esperaba en mi plato, tres tostadas perfectamente cocinadas con su mi miel favorita, creo que subestime las 'vacaciones' de mi madre con Snape._

**_- Pansy! Te he dicho que te termines de vestir antes de sentarte a la mesa_**_ – me regaño, le ignore poniendo los ojos en blanco **– y te sorprenderás lo que en estos últimos tiempos ha aprendido tu madre – **dijo Anemona tomando asiendo a lado de Hermione y frente a mí – **quería anunciaros algo** – dijo comenzando a cortar sus tostadas para comerlas._

**_- Tú dirás, mientras no tenga que ver con Snape… – _**_dije sin ánimo introduciendo a mi boca aquel alimento que pensaba sabría a rayos…joder sí que esta rico y como pude disimule mi agrado para en silencio seguir comiendo._

**_- Pansy tu padre me ha pedido ir mañana mismo con él y los otros a una iniciación_**_ – anuncio bebiendo su café sin mirarme a los ojos._

**_- Mi padre el verdadero o el que pensé hasta ayer que lo era? _**_– pregunte ácidamente._

**_- Patick, tu padre, él me ha contactado por la noche -_**_ contesto incomoda ante aquello, pero no se veía más incómoda o perdida que Granger que obviamente no sabía de qué íbamos hablándonos así entre nosotras._

**_- Esto…Anemona si quieren les dejo para que se arreglen yo podre ir a la habitación –_**_ comenzó a hablar bajo la Gry._

**_- Descuida Granger…mi madre se ira esta noche y no me puedes dejar desprotegida –_**_ dije alzando mis cejas con aburrimiento y esta se sonrojo, simplemente no entiendo a esa chica._

_-** No, Hermione descuida las que te dejamos somos nosotras discúlpame un momento **– pidió mi madre levantándose de la mesa con elegancia –** Pansy a tu habitación ya, sígueme! **– ordeno echando camino hacia allá esperando que la siguiera, está loca si cree que lo hare – **no me obligues a lanzarte un imperius niña –** me amenazo abriendo la puerta esperando a que la atravesara._

_Con rabia me levante de la mesa dejando a una muy confundida a la joven compañía a terminar su desayuno y entrando donde me llama mi madre._

**_- Pansy sé que esto es difícil para ti –_**_ comenzó a hablarme apenas cerró la puerta tras suyo y hechizó para que no se escuchase Granger que hablamos dentro._

**_- No, no lo sabes, de otro modo te habrías cayado ya llevabas haciéndolo casi dieciséis años no? –_**_ le reproche con la mirada dura._

**_- Si y por ello entre más callaba más me dolía, Sev no sabía nada así que no lo culpes a el –_**_ anticipo mi siguiente movimiento, joder, madres…siempre un paso adelante._

**_- Como sé que él no estaba enterado, como sé que no lo encubres? Quizá no sabía antes pero ahora sí y no hizo por decírmelo el –_**_ pregunte enojada rápidamente._

_- **Sev sospecho pero yo nunca le confirme nada -** suspiro tomando asiento en la cama donde yo dormía – **fue hasta que cumpliste tres que el solo confirmo todo y desde entonces siempre ha estado ahí para ti –** dijo sonriendo cálidamente, en serio esa mirada enfermiza que pone al hablar de él me comienza a cansar._

**_- ¿Por qué cuando cumplí tres? –_**_ pregunte tratando de ignorar su semblante de enamorada tarada._

**_- Porque fue cuando te caíste jugando con Draco y Daphne, cuando te dislocaste la clavícula cielo –_**_ suspiro recordando **– igual no recuerdas, estábamos pocos días después de tu fiesta en casa y al jugar caíste con Draco a los arbustos, el solo se raspo pero tú te rasgaste el vestidito y partiste en dos el hueso y él fue quien te cargo para aparecernos en San mungo –** explicaba recordando con los ojos cerrados._

**_- ¿Y? –_**_ pregunte ansiosa que continuase._

**_- Que paso que cuando los sanadores y enfermeras te pusieron tu batita, cuando ya estabas con la escayola y el brazo arreglado él se fijó en el hombro que tenías descubierto –_**_ señalo mi hombro izquierdo **– tienes la misma marca extraña que tiene el y ha tenido la gran mayoría de la familia de Severus, esas cosas son genéticas –** concluyo._

_- **Joder… y no pudiste negarlo?** **carajo** – Pregunte molesta recordando como tenía una marca rara de nacimiento sin importancia, hasta ahora lo más interesante de ella para mi es que se parecía a la península italiana._

**_- Pansy Parkinson lenguaje! –_**_ Me regaño **– claro que lo negué pero el muy serpiente sabe de métodos muggles para certificar estas cosas y creo que con unos cuantos cabellitos tuyos averiguo la verdad – **vaya que en verdad se escucha afligida por eso – **habíamos acordado decírtelo cuando cumplieras quince – **suspiro diciéndome lo que añadí._

**_- Pues te tardaste casi un año –_**_ respondí tranquilizándome, pero no dejando de estar molesta._

**_- Han pasado cosas cielo y por tu propia seguridad estabas mejor así hasta que al idiota de Patrick se le ocurrió ofrecerte como nueva mortífago al sr. Tenebroso, menos mal que aunque él te ha criado no sacaste su ansia de poder en el bando equivocado. – _**_Suspiró sonriendo** - Sev y yo… todo esto lo hemos hecho porque pensamos que es lo mejor para ti y pues tendrás que enterrar tu rencor a nosotros y más a Severus que él será quien este viniendo a verte este verano – **termino de decirme con ironía._

**_ - Perfecto – _**_respondí sarcástica sin ocultar mi desagrado rodando mis ojos._

**_- Tomare eso de buen modo y espero que seas amable con las chicas ellas solo están aquí ayudándonos te recuerdo eso querida – _**_aconsejo poniéndose de pie en camino a la salida de mi cuarto **- sería bueno que te llevases bien con ellas, esa pelirroja es bastante hermosa y arriesgada – **me dijo guiñándome un ojo, que pretendes madre?_

_- **Y bastante amante de los hombres madre…– **le dije abriendo la puerta invitándola a salir **- gracias por tu interés y buen viaje madre– **di un portazo al ver que estaba fuera del todo, lanzándome a la cama a pensar y pensar, ojala hubiera sabido que esa era la última vez que hablaría con mi madre en directo._

_Esa tarde mi madre salió del departamento acompañada por Snape y me tuve que quedar con Granger. Pude ver como él le dejaba un pergamino de instrucciones y a mí me dirigió una sonrisa ansiosa – **Volveré en un par de días Pansy, tu y yo necesitamos poner unas cosas claras – **dijo con soltura abrazándose a mi madre y desapareciendo en el lobby del piso._

**_- Bueno Granger, si quieres ir a casa ve –_**_ ofrecí haciéndome a la alacena de la cocina **- yo podre apañármelas así solita – **dije sacando un par de botellas de vino y una copa. Esa noche pensaba dormir tranquila y al parecer mi cerebro cabrón solo me mantenía despierta pensando en mi madre y Snape… me sentía fatal por no sentir pena por Patrick pero ese hombre es un insufrible._

**_- Oh claro -_**_ dijo sarcástica al observar como llenaba mi copa **- y que los de la orden se den cuenta que te deje aquí sola, sabes lo que me haría Snape? **– Preguntó y yo solo di un sorbo de mi copa negando sin interés, la verdad me daba igual - **exacto ni yo y no pienso averiguarlo –** dijo mirando con mala cara mi copa antes llena y ahora poco más baja de la mitad._

**_- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres una? –_**_ pregunte, ella negó frunciendo el ceño. **– Vamos…si me tengo que llevar bien contigo al menos acompáñame a beber una de estas **– insistí haciendo que dudase un poco._

**_- Pues que sepas que a mí tampoco me hace gracia tener que hacerla de tu niñera_**_ – me respondió con enfado en la voz._

**_- Touche Granger…touche –_**_ acepte sirviéndole una copa tendiéndosela, creí que se negaría pero no, por el contrario la acepto y orgullosa sonrió al ver que le di la razón._

_Después de tener bebida en mano, ambas nos dirigimos a la sala a tomar asiento, ya era de noche por lo que supuse Granger no tardaría en anunciar que se iba a la cama, me equivoque. En silencio y sin sentirme sola aquella chica me acompaño en mi desolada bebida de aquel par de botellas más ella seguía dando pequeños sorbos de su copa y yo en cambio llegue al límite del silencio._

_- **Granger…te puedo contar algo –** solté sin aviso, no tenía amigos en quien confiar y ella era lo más cercano a un confidente en ese momento **– es que siento que si no hablo de esto con alguien más que no sean… lo implicados – **dije con seriedad._

_Ella con sorpresa comenzó a asentir inclinándose y dejando a lado su copa casi llena para prestarme atención, sería el poco alcohol en mis venas pero sentía tan bien aliviarme contándole a esa chica que toda mi vida había vivido una mentira, que mi padre no lo es y mi padrino tampoco lo es… mi jodida vida era una farsa, en realidad no soy Pansy Parkinson soy Pansy Snape…joder. Comencé a contarle a Granger que me ocurría, porque ese día, a diferencia de algún otro, fui más cortante y seca con mi madre; la cara de la chica era un enorme misterio para mi descifrarla, ya que no la conocía a fondo, no sabía cómo reaccionaba más que a los insultos y esta vez me dejo hablar y hablar hasta que no pude más y comencé a hiperventilarme por la presión y falta de aire que sentía. Granger se las arregló para levantarme del sillón donde estaba y abrazarme fuerte de nueva cuenta, podía sentir una tranquilidad inaudita cuando me sostenía así de ese modo tan peculiar… ¿Acaso los amigos de verdad tranquilidad? Ni Blaise lograba desatarme ese sentimiento. Como la vez pasada en los baños de Myrtle comencé a perder la fuerza de mis piernas bajando hasta quedar de rodillas frente a ella, quien también me siguió en mi descenso decadente y llorón, estaba llorando!_

_Me quede ahí con Granger en silencio, sintiendo como me hacía y comenzaba a menguar mi desesperación, mi jodida actitud infantil no me dejaba aceptar algo que no era una propuesta, era un hecho, Snape es mi padre y punto._

**_- Parkinson…ahora que lo dices tienes un gran parecido con el profesor –_**_ susurro en un tono medio serio medio en burla._

**_- ¿Eh? ¿Espero que no lo digas por su pelo grasiento o su nariz ganchuda? – _**_dije separándome un poco para mirarla a los ojos, un poco amenazante de que osara llamarme fea._

_- **Ah, claro que no –** me soltó levantando las manos en señal de paz negando con la cabeza **– tu eres hermosa, muchísimo** – me dijo, me silencie asintiendo a ver que continúe me gusta cómo va eso **– me refería a tu cabello es del mismo negro, pero mucho más sedoso –** dijo acariciándome con cuidado el nombrado –** tienes la nariz perfecta de tu madre y el mismo tono de piel tan blanco** - volvió a decir recorriendo mi brazo con un par de sus dedos, lo gro erizarme la piel y no sé porque **- y tus ojos son del mismo verde intenso del de tu madre pero tienen la forma de los de el - **sonrió mirándome fijamente con intensidad, nadie nunca me había mirado así y eso me ponía nerviosa pero a lado de ella sentía cómodo aquello._

**_- Granger a ti… ¿tú qué harías en mi lugar? –_**_ me acomode sentándome en el mullido tapete donde estaba hincada frente a la chica._

**_- Mmm, hacer de qué? –_**_ Pregunto **– oh respecto a Snape** - dijo apartándose para sentarse recargando su espalda contra la mía **– supongo que en tu situación también me molestaría y necesitaría pensar, pero sabiendo cómo es tu padre con Anemona, fue lo más inteligente de parte de ella, además vemos que tu claro interés e inteligencia para pociones es un gran rasgo heredado de tu padre biológico –** dijo con toda la neutralidad del mundo, tengo que admitir que tiene razón._

**_- Vale Granger tu eres… -_**_ trate de darle las gracias, pero es algo que simplemente no me salía._

**_- Si vas a empezar a insultarme de una vez te digo que no lo trates estoy aquí con tantas ganas de ensenarte como tú de aprender de mi – dijo_**_ ácidamente levantándose tan rápido que me ocasiono caer de espaldas a la alfombra._

_Me quede recargada viéndola tensa derecha en toda su altura, la verdad no estaba tan pasada de alcohol como para que me afectara así pero sentía pesadez y cansancio así que no me moví ni dije nada, cerré mis ojos un instante y pude sentir como ella se agachaba a revisar mi pulso muy cerca de mi cuello. Sonreí para mis dentros y aprovechando su cercanía conmigo solté **– Te gustan las mujeres Granger? ¿O porque me besaste en el baño hace días? -** abrí los ojos mientras en su rostro contemplaba sorpresa._

**- Eh…yo, que pregunta, ¿no te parece que es un poco personal? –** respondió evasiva.

**- Si, lo es pero es de mi persona porque resulta que los labios que besaste fueron los míos, solo quiero saber –** dije sentándome de nuevo como pude quedando frente a ella.

**- Parkinson es casi media noche, hoy hice cambio con Ginny y ella vendrá al rato a cubrirme porque tengo algo que hacer con mis padres temprano –** seguía respondiendo evasiva así que la calle de la mejor manera que se me ocurrió… besándole a mi manera, posesiva, un poco salvaje y sujetándole por la cintura atrayéndole a mí.

Sonreí contra sus labios al sentir como se dejaba llevar por lo que pasaba y no luchaba por alejarse de mí, en un susurro escuche que dijo "Si me gustan" y prosiguió a pasar sus manos por mi torso hasta llegar a mi cuello y repentinamente se separó de mí.

- **No… Parkinson esto…no –** negaba poniéndose de pie tendiéndome la mano para seguirla.

La acepte porque vamos, solo quería contacto con esa chica y aunque me caía bastante mal en el colegio hasta hace días pero pude notar que es una de esas personas que se gana la confianza de los desconfiados…como yo. Me encamine a mi habitación o eso quería pero al dar un par de pasos sentí un mareo y las manos de Granger aparecieron para sujetarme de una caída segura **– Yo puedo sola **– _le dije._

_- **Claro, una cosa es dejar que emborraches, a saber qué necesidad tienes de olvidar en vez de aceptar tu realidad y otra muy diferente dejar que te lastimes a causa de eso –** me decía ayudándome a andar hasta mi habitación, tampoco estaba tan mal pero sentir su tacto de nuevo solo me deje hacer **- ¿Qué haces esa no es tu…?** – hablaba mientras me deje caer en la cama tras de mi haciendo a un lado las sabanas para que me metiera en ellas. Y no, no era mi habitación era la suya y yo estaba más que enterada, con astucia me metí a la que estaba antes de la mía que de antemano sé que es la suya._

_Comenzó a tratar de sacarme de aquella cama pero con fuerza jale de ella hasta hacer que cayese sobre mí **– Parkinson en serio no hagas…-** pidió pero la calle de nuevo besándola, joder tiene unos labios tan sedosos y perfectos, nunca había puesto atención en que tiene unas ligeras pecas sobre el puente de la nariz que contrastaban con el marrón de sus ojos, bella simplemente bella y besaba tan bien! Quién lo hubiera dicho de la empollona Granger y además de las mías. _

_Con una agilidad que no me esperaba de ella, la castaña se giró hasta dejarme bajo sujo y la muy Gryffindor me sujeto con una mano ambas mías! Estaba claro que me trataba de dominar y estaba lográndolo sin ningún trabajo pues esa manera de someterme a sus caricias y besos, para que negarlo me estaba encantando y volviendo loca a la de nada; podía sentir como mi temperatura comenzaba a subir y como si esta leyese mi mente soltó mi agarre permitiéndome incorporarme un poco. De la nada sentí que sus manos calientes tocaban por debajo del borde de mi blusa tirando de ella salvajemente fuera de mí, acababa de dejarme en sujetador nada más, al parecer se dio cuenta de lo que hizo porque se quedó quieta unos segundos respirando entrecortadamente observando el subir y bajar de mi pecho aun enfundado en aquel sujetador negro, parpadeo y boqueo varias veces sin emitir sonido alguno así que le sonreí e inmediata volvió a retomar su labor a devorar mi cuello y labios alternados uno a la vez. Podría jurar que escuche que callo algo en el suelo del recibidor pero estaba tan involucrada sacando la blusa de esa Gry sobre de mí que ignore la atención que mi sexto sentido percibía. Estaba recorriendo su espalda con mis unas desde su cadera paseándome por su espina llegando ya al clip para desabrocharle el sujetador con una de mis manos y pude sentir como ahogo un ansioso gemido en mis labios cuando me sintió tocarlo pero pare al ver en el marco de la puerta una silueta observarnos fijamente._

**_- Joder, volveré después –_**_ exclamo con sorpresa una voz femenina, Granger solamente se abrazó a mí para seguir dándole la espalda a aquella persona, vale mujer era pero no es Anemona esa no es su voz._

_- **Ginny aún no es hora, llegas temprano! – **Regano Granger abrazada de mi torso aun, yo no tengo queja en lo más mínimo de estar cara a cara a sus tan perfectos pechos, esa Gryffindor tenía cosas escondidas que nadie imaginábamos!_

**_- ¿Ya viste la hora? Hacía más de dos horas que yo debía haber llegado –_**_ anuncio molesta. Ladee un poco mi cabeza para alcanzar a verla y se estaba cubriendo los ojos aun sujeta al marco de la puerta, es que acaso esa pelirroja jamás ha visto acción entre dos personas o qué? _

_- **¿Podrías darme un minuto Weasley? – **pregunto Granger, anda que le ha llamado por su apellido y al escuchar esto la nombrada salió girándose dando un portazo y escuchamos un 'te espero en la sala vestida', creo que se ha molestado, solo espero que no sea porque le gane a moverme entre la piel de Granger que si quería guerra la tendría! Ya lo había decido, esa castaña me gusta y mucho._

_Al cerrarse la puerta yo volví mi mirada a los ojos marrones que me gritaban tanto sin decir nada pero solo pude sonreír, sonreí como hacia tanto que no lo hacía y aún más sorprendida me quede al sentir un suave beso de Granger sobre mi cuello y labios – **perdona yo no debí** – comenzó a decirme bajándose de sobre mí para ir a por su blusa y comenzar a ponerla en ella, debo insistir que tiene más de un lugar apetecible para morder en ese cuerpo y no lo resistí._

_- **Espero esa suplica de perdón sea porque me dejas con ganas de seguir – **dije alzando mi ceja viendo cómo se acomodaba el rebelde cabello, yo me había acomodado sobre mis hombros observando el mágico momento de frustración, parecía que le habían arrebatado la copa de las casas, quería reír pero me tenía embobada con su aura tan especial._

_- **Pues me alegra de momento que haya llegado Gin a interrumpir….-**dijo en un susurro comenzando a sonrojarse** - No creo que sea lo más sano dejarse llevar por un instante de… efusividad – **termino sonriendo acariciando con una mano mi mejilla derecha, no pude evitarlo y pensé en voz alta._

**_- Si debo ir más lento yo nunca…-_**_ abrí de golpe mis ojos al darme cuenta de lo que estaba confesando a la Gryffindor, joer calla boca, calla!._

**_- Tranquila, todo a su tiempo, ahora vengo veré que pasa con Ginny –_**_ me dijo y antes de salir me beso de manera que no pude sino asentir dejando que se desatendiera de mí._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**- Cielo, sé que quieres nombrarla como tu madre y por mi está bien –** me dijo Hermione con voz cansada, estaban comenzando a hacerle efecto ya los relajantes musculares.

**- ¿Estas segura que es buena idea Pans? – **me pregunto Blaise mientras yo le tendía al pequeño Blaise para que lo siguiera paseando.

**- ¿Por qué dices eso Blaise? –** pregunto Ginny acercándose a revisar si ya era prudente levantar a la bebe, solo le sonreí e hice un gesto para que la tomara en brazos.

Ansiosa y como si se tratase de un delicado tesoro la cogió en brazos y comenzó a acercarla delicadamente a su pecho, la abrazo con tanto cariño y devoción que parecía querer volver a ser madre de otro bebe a la de ya.

**- Pansy, le has contado a Blaise todo ¿Verdad?** – pregunto reincorporándose Hermione.

**- Puede…que en el tiempo que tú y yo salimos, cuando él se enteró de lo nuestro…-** comencé a decir apartándole la mirada a mi esposa y amigo, me moría de vergüenza al recordarlo y con el paso del tiempo simplemente decidí olvidar el asunto.

- **Puede que tu mujer me retiro el habla por meses y nunca me dijo que había pasado durante ese tiempo en su vida –** echó en cara Blaise - **eso paso, ni siquiera pude acompañarte a despedirte de Anemona … nada Pansy, ese invierno te cerraste y nunca lo mencione porque esperaba lo hablaras conmigo por ganas pero ya está bien, ¿algo que me tengas que decir? Ya nada se puede arreglar pero me gustaría entender porque según Hermione está bien nombrar a la bebe como tu madre, cuando sabes que no se debe hacer ello con el nombre de alguien que traiciona a la propia sangre **– sentencio con amargura en la voz, hay Blaise si tú supieras…es cierto yo me encerré en que era mejor para el no saber nada y termine por no hablar con el de nada mío o suyo solo trivialidades del colegio.

**- Joer Pansy, ¿ósea que Blaise tiene en mente solo la parte de 'Egoísmo' de Anemona? – **me pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

**- Hasta yo sé que tu madre no paso a mejor vida con la mejor reputación, en la orden fue bastante defendida por tu padre –** soltó sorprendida Ginny **- Nunca salió el tema entre nosotros y no es mi asunto aclarárselo –** finalizo la pelirroja mientras seguía cantándole bajito a nuestra bebe, el pequeño Blaise se había acercado con pasos pequeños a curiosear que miraba su madre.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tadah!<em>**

**_Que les ha parecido?_**

**_Dejenme saber su opion en el box de abajo y espero que la espera haya valido la pena upss por tardar pero como os comentaba estaba algo ausente por razones tanto de salud como trabajo..._**

**_Este jodido mundo muggle que no nos deja descansar._**

**_Un beso enooooooorme a quien se ha mantenido al filo de las actualizaciones y avisos de cualquier tipo XD_**

**_Nos vemos la proxima semana y si se me paso una palabra o falta de ortografia perdonen! pero es que soy humana y cometo errores jeje._**

**_XOXO_**

**_PD. Cielo, corazon, espero que este dia me digas encuanto me veas que ya te sientes bien! anda merlin curale sus males a mi nena! TE AMODORO Patri ;) !_**


End file.
